Love or Allegiance
by Angel Taisha
Summary: AU: Baralai wants to learn more about the Al-Bhed and their people. When he travels to Home with Nooj to help the people rebuild he does just that, finding love in the process. Will the love endure? or be lost due to old laws and traditions?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"It's really great of you guys to help us out here." Gippal said happily to Nooj and Baralai, who had come to the Faction early that morning. "Rebuilding Home isn't gonna be easy, especially since so many of us have been scattered to the winds since it blew up four years ago. Any help we can get now is totally boss."

"Well, the three of us _are _supposed to work together and help the people of this world live and thrive together." Nooj added, looking about the various machina parts that were strewn about his feet. "So, what would you like us to do?"

"I admit it'll be nice to be outside for a change." Baralai looked up at the sun, squinting from its light. "I've been stuck in that temple for so long, I'd almost forgotten how wonderful the sun felt."

"So Lai, Noojster" Gippal began as an airship approached above them. "You guys are gonna go to Home and help with the housing. Rikku and Paine are there already, and will give you all the supplies and instructions you'll need. You start tomorrow." As the hatch came down, Baralai and Nooj headed towards it, turning back to Gippal.

"You sure she's reliable?" Nooj asked curiously of the bubbly blonde. "I admit I don't know her all that well, but she seems like she's a little…unpredictable." He didn't mean to sound so accusing, but fortunately Gippal didn't seem to notice. It was just that he had little to no interaction with her since the fight with Vegnagun, and based on the few interactions during that time, he was a little wary.

"Rikku? She's tops. Knows way more than she lets on, but don't tell her I told you that or I'll never hear the end of it."

As the two stepped onto the platform, Gippal waved up to them. "Have fun over there! Tell Dr. P not to work either of you _too_ hard!" He grinned, knowing what a drill sergeant the warrior had become since she decided to volunteer her services months ago. "I'll be by to check on you guys later!" The hatch lifted and closed, and Gippal made his way back to his office inside Djose temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the year since Vegnagun's defeat, the six heroes had been busy, making appearances around various parts of Spira in hopes of continuing to unite the many people and cultures. It was important, especially for Nooj and Baralai to be seen together forging alliances between New Yevon and Youth League groups. There were still resisters, but none that had posed any true threats which made their jobs pretty easy for the most part. That was why the two decided to lend their hands helping Gippal, Rikku, and Cid rebuild Home with their people.

The Al-Bheds had been rebuilding since the first Eternal Calm three years ago, but supplies were short, and despite the fact that there was peace among people, there were still those out there that didn't trust the spiral eyed citizens of Spira and refused to help them. It made national news when the Praetor and Meyvn decided to lend their hands personally to assist, and suggested that many do the same in the name of peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not a big turnout here, huh?" Baralai noted to Nooj as they sat in the nearly empty galley of the airship as it blew through the skies as it took them to Home. "You'd think people would've started coming around by now." He sighed, disappointed in the Yevonites especially. Baralai had sincerely hoped there would have been more support.

"It's not the young ones." Nooj offered, picking up his coffee mug with his mechanical arm. "There are still many older Bevelians that refuse to let go of the old ways, no matter how much you or the new acolytes try to teach them otherwise. You have to give it time." The Meyvn glanced out the window at the passing plains beneath them; the water below glistened a brilliant blue hue that could have matched the sky had it not been for the puffy white clouds separating them.

Baralai shook his head in agreement, but secretly it was not enough to appease him. Even though he had taken over New Yevon and it was no longer an acting religion, there were still some older Chairmen that helped him create new rules and polish up the older ones making them flush with the ways of the present, and they were just as stubborn as those that refused to let go of the old ways. Chairman Tadao was one of those men, involved with Yevon's teachings for as long as Grand Maester Yo Mika had begun ruling, and he was not about to hide his dissatisfaction on the trip the Praetor was making.

_**Earlier that morning; Bevelle Temple**_

"_You should not do this, Praetor Baralai." The septuagenarian protested beneath the high collar of his beige and white robes. "What if you are influenced by those people? What would that say about your beliefs?" _

"_It would say that I am ready for change, and that other former Yevonites should be as well, Chairman." The young man answered simply, trying to maintain the anger that was slowly beginning to boil underneath his calm, cool demeanor. "As for being influenced by anything, I believe I cannot be further influenced by anything worse than Shuyin. We're trying to be open minded here, and I suggest you do the same. That's why I allowed you to stay on board despite your involvement in Yevon's past conspiracies." Baralai left the old man standing in the middle of the room speechless. "Good day, Chairman." He said, bowing politely as he exited the chambers. _

Baralai was snapped out of his thoughts by Nooj, alerting him that they had landed on Home's surface. As the hatch doors to the airship opened and the lift brought downward, the vast landscape opened before them, consisting of sand, piles of rubble, built homes and tents, and halfway constructed dwellings.

To their right, Nooj and Baralai could see other Al-Bheds diligently at work hammering, drilling, and sawing; working on new buildings and towers. They used machina scaffolding that rose itself with the push of a button, and hover dump trucks carried rubble from one pile to the other. In all, the past two years had been fruitful as far as progress, but they could both see so much still needed to be done.

"You're here!" They heard a chipper, sing song voice screech from the bottom of the lift. Looking downward, Rikku jumped up and down frantically, flailing her hands in the air as Paine stood next to her with her arms folded to her chest.

"Hey" Paine said with a smirk, punching the Praetor in the shoulder with her fist lightly. "You guys ready for some hard work?"

"We're at your disposal." Nooj stated, smiling at Paine as he mock bowed. "Do your worst."

"Oh don't tempt her!" Rikku warned with a finger to her lips. "She _will_ work you to the bones! Didn't Gippal tell you?" She looked on, reading their expressions and knew the Faction leader had left out that detail.

"I'm afraid he didn't." Baralai answered with an uneasy hand to the short, platinum hairs on the back of his head. "Then again I'm not surprised. At any rate, Rikku? It's good to see you again." He put out his hand for her to shake and she eyed him curiously.

"Please! We're all friends here, right?" She smiled, slapping his hand away. "I'm really glad you made it to help!"

Baralai smiled, his eyes locking onto hers for a brief moment as he studied them. He had never really stopped to look _any_ al-bhed in the eyes except for maybe Gippal, but then again he only had one, and every time he tried to get a closer look he'd accuse the Praetor of having the hots for him, which much to his amusement immediately caused him to look away in embarrassment. Engrossed in the spirals as they dilated and retracted within her eyelids, he was swiftly brought back to reality by a smack on his cheek.

"Baralai!" Paine called, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Baralai blushed, immediately bowing down before Rikku and Paine. "Forgive me! I've never seen Al-Bhed eyes before. I…stared for too long."

Rikku blew it off, smiling and blushing profusely. "It's Okay. I can understand your being curious n'all…no biggie! Now let's get you two to the travel agency outside of Home so you can drop off your stuff before we start tomorrow!" She bounced off ahead of the three, and Paine placed a hand on Baralai's shoulder as they walked.

"I think you've been in the Temple for way too long."

"He has." Nooj replied dryly.

She laughed, happy to be with two of her best friends once again as they walked to the Travel Agency.

Meanwhile up ahead of the three, a flushed Rikku tried not to lose herself in the brief moment she gazed into Baralai's deep brown eyes while he looked into hers, and really tried not to enjoy the tingly feeling that shot throughout her fingers and toes at said thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning the four started bright and early; Paine and Nooj stood at the bottom of the almost complete house, hammering nails into vinyl siding as Baralai and Rikku sat upon the scaffolding above them painting it. The machina whirred and shook as Rikku rose them up and brought them down as they needed, and Baralai looked a little green in the face.

"Ya all right, Praetor Baralai?" She asked, her right hand gliding the paintbrush up and down on the wall as she painted. "Ya look like you're gonna hurl!" Rikku put her brush down and turned to face him with a small bag in her hand. "Does it bother you being on this because it's machina?"

Baralai took the bag from Rikku and breathed into it slowly. When the color returned to his face he turned to the woman and smiled awkwardly. "I didn't think it would, but it did. I guess some habits die hard." He wasn't proud of the fact that being on a piece of machina bothered him, because that would say that he wasn't as committed to putting his prejudices behind him as he portrayed to the public. "I'll get used to it…it could just be the heights. By the way…please just call me Baralai."

"Okay, _Baralai_." She repeated, letting the name glide slowly off of her tongue. They resumed their painting and things grew quiet between them. It was almost a half hour before Rikku got up the courage to say anything else to the man. "So…what was it like?" The girl hesitantly asked, not sure how he was going to react.

"What was _what_ like?"

"Being…ya know…possessed by Shuyin?" Neither of them paused in their painting, not even looking at one another. Baralai heaved a huge, drawn out sigh, letting the paintbrush linger on the spot he was coloring before speaking.

"It was strange…I felt like I was looking behind someone's back at the events happening, all the while I had no control of my own." He didn't move the paintbrush, and the excess dripped down the wall as he recalled. "I had no voice…I would shout but no words came out." Baralai's hand began to shake, and beads of sweat slipped from his forehead. "I can't talk about this anymore." He declared, wiping up the trail that had gone down the wall with his brush.

Rikku felt bad for asking and hung her head low. "Thanks for tellin' me. Usually when I ask Paine anything, she just gives me a dirty look and doesn't share."

"She was like that with me too when we first met." He confided, making Rikku smile. Baralai didn't want her to feel bad for being curious. Yevon knew he probably would have asked himself if it happened to someone else.

"Really?" The al-bhed perked up, happy to hear any sort of inside dish about her secretive friend. "So she's always been a stick in the mud?" The two shared a laugh, which prompted a reaction from the two below them.

"What are you two giggling about?" Paine demanded looking up at the two but could only see four feet dangling above her. "Do I need to come up there?"

"No sir!..I mean, Ma'am!" Rikku saluted, quickly dipping her paintbrush into the bucket and swiping the wall haphazardly. "We're working! Right Baralai?" She winked at him and whispered "Just say yes…you don't want her coming up here."

"There's no need for that." Baralai added, shouting down to Paine "We've got things covered up here." He glanced over at Rikku, winking back at her. "She's really letting this power go to her head, isn't she?" Rikku nodded and giggled under her breath and they both resumed their task.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Paine asked Nooj as he hammered away. "Something tells me I should have been up there with her…she never gets things done as it is by herself."

"Just let them have a little fun." The Meyvn suggested, handing Paine her hammer. "It's the first time in a while I've seen Baralai so relaxed. They've got him wound up pretty tight at the Temple."

Paine took the hammer and placed a nail on the wall between her thumb and index finger. "Oh yeah? Why?" She rammed the hammer into the nail and picked up another one, repeating the process.

Nooj hammered his own nail, picked up another one, set it, and hammered that one too. "The chairman is making things difficult for Baralai. He's fighting him on practically every new law Baralai tries to set up."

"But that's not a bad thing, is it?" She asked. "Laws are what got them where they are today. Who's gonna listen to them now?"

"The laws he's making aren't designed to make people fear things like machina and al-Bheds." Nooj stated, continuing to hammer. "They're to help people cope and learn how to get along with one another. Baralai's doing this because he wants to show the more stubborn Yevonites that it doesn't hurt to interact with al-Bheds or others that don't believe in their teachings."

"That's a shame." Paine raised up her hammer, kind of annoyed. "Two Eternal Calms and we're still no closer to making peace. It has to be hard on him." She hammered in the last nail a little too hard, angry at how her friend was being treated. "At any rate, what do you say we call it a day? We could go get something to eat at the Travel Agency, that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me" Nooj replied, setting down his own hammer. "You guys wanna be done up there and get some food?" He called up to Baralai and Rikku, and he didn't need to wait for a response as she pushed the scaffolding button, lowering the platform down to where Nooj and Paine stood; Baralai's face turned green once again.

"Uh oh! You want the bag back?" She asked the nauseous young man, handing him the brown satchel. This time he did more than just breathe into it. "Sorry…shoulda given you more notice that I was landing us."

Paine stifled a giggle as she helped Rikku get Baralai off of the platform. "I never knew you were so easily sickened!" She exclaimed, releasing him from her grip. "Can you still eat?"

"I'm sure of it." He replied, tossing the bag in a trash container next to Nooj. "I want to change first. I need a shower in the worst way."

"I think we all do." Nooj agreed as they headed back towards the Travel Agency they were staying at. "Gippal mentioned something about an al-bhed get together being held tonight in one of the party tents. Perhaps we should go to that?"

"Yes! How could I have forgotten?" Rikku exclaimed with a fist in the air. "It'll be a superiffic opportunity to meet more of our people Baralai, and get to know them too! Gippal's gonna be there. It'll be fun! Oh please, say you'll go!"

The way she asked him with those brilliant, pleading green swirls made it impossible for the Praetor to refuse. He really did want to know more about her people, so he nodded in agreement. "I'd love to be a part of your party, Rikku. It'll be nice to see Gippal as well…the four of us together again after all this time" Baralai spoke of Paine, Nooj, himself, and Gippal with fondness.

"All right then." Paine added as they reached the Travel Agency. "We'll meet out here in about an hour." She looked to Nooj and Baralai, pointing at their outfits. "This isn't a formal thing, so come in casual clothes, got it?"

The two shook their heads in acknowledgment and headed for their rooms as the girls went to theirs, readying themselves for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just work with me on this, ya? Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3:**

The party was in full swing beneath the huge tent and around it by the time the three arrived. Rikku was running a little late since she was meeting Gippal at the Travel Agency so they decided to run ahead, opting to catch up with her later.

There was dancing, a fire outside, food as far as the eye could see, and all the alcohol one could consume. The Al-Bheds were out of their digging attire for the evening, resorting to barely there dresses, shorts, and skirts on the ladies and tank tops with khaki shorts and pants on the guys. Among themselves, they didn't feel the need to cover themselves up as they did out in public which made most of them happy, although they really didn't need to now that they had more respect from other Spirans. The ones that remained in head to toe gear blamed their wardrobe choice on old habits.

Baralai surveyed the scene, soaking in as much of the culture as he could with his eyes. There was no way he could have gotten to know any of the people by staying in the Temple since al-Bheds still didn't feel comfortable going to them, so he mentally took notes in hopes he could take the information back to the temple for the Chairman and other priests to see.

"These parties are pretty crazy." Paine said, taking Nooj's hand and bringing him towards the food. "I've been to quite a few of these already since I've been here, and I've never had so much fun anywhere else. Want a beer or something? You, Baralai?"

"I guess they don't have any wine, do they?" He asked hopefully. "I'm afraid I'm not too fond of beer."

"We've got something better than wine your Lai-ness" Gippal declared as he and Rikku approached the three of them, the sight of his arm around Rikku annoyed the Praetor just a little even though he couldn't understand quite why. "It's called, _Crudvena Netka_ which means 'Shotfire Ridge' in English. It's been made by the older folk for generations and gets stronger with every creation. C'mere, I'll get you a bottle…" Gippal let Rikku out of his grasp and latched on to Baralai, dragging him over to where the booze was. "We'll be right back."

He shot a look of concern at Rikku as he was being led away by Gippal, and she nodded with a smile. "It's fine! You'll love it!" She assured him, waving as they disappeared and turned to the other two standing before her. "You guys eat yet? I'm starvin! The boar they got roasting over there is to die for! C'mon!" She led Nooj and Paine through the crowds of drinkers and dancers, closer to the food.

As the evening went on, the five sat around one of the many bonfires that had been lit around the tent, talking and catching up with one another. The Crudvena Netka had proven to be a hit with the Praetor as he finished his second bottle with ease, and Gippal was close behind him downing as many Bhed-Lites as the pretty al-bhed girls could give him. The lager that Paine had been drinking tasted extra good that night as well, especially since she was surrounded by her very best friends and even Nooj enjoyed himself with very strong sake that Gippal got off of one of his Faction pals.

"This is great, isn't it?" Gippal grinned, pounding down the beer in his hand. "We haven't gotten together like this in a long time!" He glanced over at Rikku who just seemed to be zoning out at the end of the bench with her plate in her lap. "Somethin' wrong, Cid's girl?" He shouted over to her. "You want a beer or somethin'? Hey! You listenin?"

Rikku snapped out of her thoughts, ignoring the nickname that irked her and the plate on her lap flew off of her legs and onto the ground, causing her to pout. "Aw phooey." She huffed, picking up the now dirty meat and placing it back onto her plate. "I'll be right back." Rikku walked over to the tent where the food was, throwing away her old plate and filling up a new one. Baralai got up off his seat and headed towards her, trying not to ogle as he noted how adorable she looked in the short white skirt with cashmere half top she was wearing. The white bandanna used to crown her head and contain her braids resembled a halo in the moonlight and he smiled at the sight of her. The three behind him noticed right away, snickering to themselves.

"Would ya look at that?" Gippal said, leaning into Paine and Nooj. "Looks like our soft spoken Praetor has taken a fancy to Cid's girl. Wouldn't the priests at his hoity toity temple cred their pants if they saw him with an al-bhed?" He grinned from ear to ear, and the two sitting next to him couldn't tell if it was the alcohol, or Gippal just being Gippal by the glint in his eye.

"I just think he's interested in learning more about you guys and your culture." Paine suggested, trying to wipe the smirk off of her friend's face. "I wouldn't read too much into it."

"You're really out to lunch, aren't you, Dr. P?" Gippal retorted, swigging the rest of his beer. "Admit it, you know nothin' about how men work, do ya?"

"I know how my fists work when they punch in their faces…" Paine snapped back, drinking her own beer as she raised a threatening fist to Gippal with her free hand. Nooj sat between them, his face resting in his mechanical hand as he sighed, with hopes he wouldn't be hit by either one of them.

"Yeah yeah…" Gippal continued to mock. "You're so _on par_ with guys and what they're thinkin' that you don't even notice how into you Noojster over here is."

Nooj's head rose quickly from his palm, and a redness formed across his cheeks as Paine sat there surprised.

"Yeah, I said it. So you gonna do something about it, _taydrcaagan__*_? Or ya gonna drown your sorrows in sake and brandy when she's not around like you always do? Why else did ya go on this mission to help Home?"

"That's enough, Gippal." Nooj said through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to punch him himself as Paine sat shocked beside him. "Paine, pay no attention to this fool. I think he's had one too many of those beers."

She nodded but hung her head, a little disappointed in Nooj's reaction to Gippal's insinuation. In a way, she kind of hoped it would have been true, but Nooj was harder to read than the symbols embedded in the temple corridors of Bevelle, and judging by the concealed rage in his tone of voice there was no way anything Gippal said was true.

Meanwhile, Baralai made his way over to Rikku who resolved to eat her food at one of the picnic tables instead of on her lap at the fire. "Mind if I join you?" He asked a plate in one hand, the half full bottle of Crudvena Netka in the other.

Rikku looked up from her plate, pointing to the seat across from her. "Of course!" She took a huge bite of her bison burger; ketchup and mayo dripped out of the corner of her lip and down her chin. "Foe how vu roo wike va vood?" She asked, with a mouth full of meat. Without thinking, Baralai reached over from across the table with a napkin to wipe away the drippings on her chin before hit stained her white skirt and she blushed, swallowing hard. "Thanks. I mean…how do you like the food?"

"It's very good!" He said, quickly retracting his hand from Rikku's face after realizing how bold he'd been with her. "Err…I'm really getting to experience so many great things tonight while I'm here." He took a bite of his own burger and she took another one as well. For all the music and commotion going on around them, the silence between the two was deafening. By the time they returned to the fire, the same silence hung over the three that were sitting in front of it, resulting in some rather confused looks from Baralai and Rikku.

"What happened here?" Baralai asked, taking his place across from Gippal. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Well Noojster here…" The Faction leader started, pointing at the Meyvn with his thumb. "…likes Paine and is in very deep denial about it. I told him to get off his tin can and…" Before he could finish the sentence a fist flew into his face and Gippal ejected backwards from his seat; his legs propelled up in the air.

"I said that was enough, Gippal!" Nooj said again, rising from his seat. "Anyway, I've had enough of this gathering and am getting tired, so I'm returning to the Agency. Paine, would you like to go back as well?" He put out his hand to her, and she looked over at Gippal who had finally gotten up off of his ass before taking it and rising herself up off of the chair.

"Sure. You all right, Gip?" Paine asked, trying not to laugh at the young man who nursed his newly sore jaw.

"Why do you always use the metal hand to hit me?" Gippal whined, putting the bottle of beer to his face to ease the stinging. "I'll remember that. And look! You've made me spill my beer. It's not my fault you're thick headed." He stood up and looked around, trying to figure out the direction of the nearest tent that contained alcohol. "I'll see you guys later; I'm off to show off my wound and get some sympathy from one or more of the ladies 'round here. Lai- you make sure Cid's girl makes it back to the Agency safely." And with that, he made his way to a group of scantily clad al-bhed women while pointing to his cheek and pouting something along the lines of "Look what happened to my beautiful face!"

As the other two said their goodbyes, it left Baralai and Rikku alone yet again sitting in front of the fire. Baralai took this as a perfect opportunity to ask Rikku about her culture. "So tell me…" He began, taking a swig of his wine, finally letting himself feel a little looser. "…What do you guys do for fun?"

Rikku put a finger to her chin and looked up at the starlit sky as she thought, and her eyes widened when she came up with something. "Have you ever seen a women's al-bhed dance around the bonfire? We have a lot of dances we like to do at parties like these!" She rose up from her seat, grabbing hold of Baralai's arm with both of her hands. "C'mon and let me show you how we do it!"

There were a group of al-bhed women dancing rhythmically around the fire, each one turning and jumping as they spun while the guys watched around them. Gippal was already sitting there, watching the ladies writhe and thrust themselves in front of him in hopes he'd pick one of them at the end. Rikku sat Baralai next to him and made her way into the lineup, swaying her hips and raising her arms in the air as she found her rhythm within the song.

The way the ladies danced was mesmerizing, and Baralai couldn't help but be captivated by Rikku's hair and body as she danced her way around the fire, making sure to do a little twirl every time she'd gotten in front of the Praetor, causing him to blush profusely.

"See…" Gippal slurred, leaning into Baralai as he continued to watch the ladies. "Whenever one of the girls does a little extra in front of a certain guy it means they're interested in 'em. I've got ten dif'rent girls dancin' in front of me because they want me to take em home, and Cid's girl….well she's dancin' like she wants _you_ to take her home."

The sound of Gippal's declaration made Baralai's face even redder than before and he prayed under his breath that his one eyed friend didn't notice. Eventually, the song began to die out, and the ladies slowed their dancing, stopping in front of the guys they danced for. Gippal found five women in front of him, all arguing with each other over who finished out the song in front of him first. Rikku just stopped in front of Baralai, trying to catch her breath but she tripped, falling right into the Praetor's arms.

"Whoops!" She said, her face flushing once again as she propelled herself out of Baralai's embrace. "I always get so dizzy from the spinning!" As the other girls and guys walked away to sit down in front of another fire so different ladies and guys could dance, the two made their way to a spot away from the people, plopping down on the sand.

"Gippal told me about the meaning behind that dance." Baralai said, bringing his knees into his chest as they sat together. Rikku just smiled, scoffing at that remark hoping her face wasn't getting any redder.

"It's a lot of fun." She mused, bringing her own knees up to her chest. "I used to dance like that for Gippal, back when we were 'quite the couple'" she put up both hands, quoting the last three words of her sentence with her fingers. "Anyway it's a great way to keep in shape!"

Once again they found themselves encased in silence; him looking in one direction, she in the other. Finally, Baralai decided to speak since he was still feeling pretty good from the wine he'd been drinking.

"Were you both together for long?" He asked, and she turned to face him, a little sadness crept up in her features.

"Maybe a year or two…it was a long time ago." Rikku smiled in reminiscence, gazing over at the Faction leader as the women were still arguing over him. "We were so much older then…"

"How do you mean?"

"Back then, nobody was guaranteed to live real long, yanno?" She looked up at the infinite stars in the sky, sighing loudly. "It was 'find your one true love and go with it, because Sin could just wipe it all away like that…after the first Eternal Calm began and we realized we didn't just have to go with anyone we laid eyes on and well…" Rikku paused, a tear glistening from the corner of her one eye. "…Let's just say Gippal was eager to sample as much of the goods as possible, so we broke up. It was better that way anyway, because by then I was traveling with Yunie and Paine, and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry I asked." He offered, watching her thumb away tears. "I shouldn't have pried." Instead of a nasty glare Rikku just lit up, beaming at him through glossy eyes.

"It's okay. It was ages ago…he and I are still pretty close, and when I think about him in that way I honestly don't feel anything for him anymore." She turned to the Praetor, rising to her knees in front of him. "Weird, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." He shifted where he sat, listening to her talk. Her voice was nice to listen to; spunky and hopeful.

"What about you? Ya got anyone you're interested in?" Rikku figured since he was so eager to ask that she could ask as well. He shifted nervously where he sat, stretching his legs out before him as he thought on his answer.

"Well, the priests and Chairmen would love for me to find another Yevonite…preferably a Bevelian woman." He began, tracing patterns in the soft, cool sand with his finger. "But I'm not sure of what I want really."

"Well You seemed a little flushy when the three of us met you at the temple that time!" Rikku recalled of her, Paine, and Yuna about their first encounter in Bevelle last year when Yuna thought he was the one she was supposed to marry. "You liked Yunie, didn't you?"

Baralai smiled at the thought of her cousin, but looked back at Rikku seriously. "She was…_is_ a beautiful woman." He said, exhaling. "But it was you at the time that I thought was intriguing…" he trailed off realizing what he had just said, once again flushing beet red as Rikku's eyes went wide open at his declaration.

"R…really?"

Baralai had decided he couldn't climb out of the hole he'd just dug for himself, so he just kept on talking.

"Yeah. Aside from Gippal you were the only other al-bhed I'd ever seen, and you just seemed so different from the others…" He leaned in closer to her slowly, not sure what he was doing but he couldn't stop. "…if the priests in the temple could see you as I do, they could gain more confidence in your people."

Rikku backed away, rising to her feet, unable to properly process what Baralai was doing. "Um…I gotta go...somewhere...over...there" Before he could say another word in protest the young al-bhed sprinted off as fast as her white knee high boots could carry her, leaving a bewildered Praetor in her wake. Baralai smacked himself in the head with his hand, deciding to go back to the Agency to sleep off his booze, annoyed at himself for being too forward too soon.

Meanwhile, a figure in the shadows clicked off a sphere that was recording the two of them the entire evening.

"Wait till the Chairman gets a load of this." The voice said, sticking the sphere in their pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There IS a point to this…I just don't know what it is yet. :P  
**

**Chapter 4:**

_The Next Morning:_

"_Darnit! I'm late!" _Rikku panted, hurrying over to the entrance of Home from the Travel agency. As she wrapped her orange hued scarf around her head she spanned the area, looking for her friends to see where they were located. _"Why didn't they come wake me?"_ Rikku thought as she continued looking with a hand to her eyes as a makeshift shield from the sun. Finally finding them located at a house all the way to the west, she suddenly felt apprehensive, remembering what had happened the night before.

"_If the priests in the temple could see you as I do, they could gain more confidence in your people." _

Rikku recalled what Baralai had said to her, and the fact that she quickly hurried away from him as fast as her legs could carry her. "That was so dumb of me…I just left him on the fly, and it was partly my fault. Now I've made it awkward…poopie." She began her slow trek across the field and over to where Nooj and Paine were once again hammering in siding and Baralai was up on the scaffolding by himself painting it. Rikku tried not to notice how built he was in that tightly fit white undershirt he wore in place of his priestly robes. It certainly was hot enough and she was, in a way, glad that he was learning to adjust to the temperatures of Home.

Meanwhile, the warrior spotted Rikku coming and glanced over at Nooj, quietly informing him of her appearance so as not to alert Baralai. He silently nodded, and Paine ran over to her, meeting the thief halfway.

"Rough night?" Paine folded her arms to her chest with a smirk across her face. "What happened to you two? Baralai hasn't said a word all morning…" She glanced over at the Praetor and he was still painting, oblivious to Rikku's presence. "Seems like he's sulking or something." Paine nudged Rikku with an accusing finger. "What did you do to him?"

Rikku's face went wide with shock, appalled by what her friend was implying. "What do you mean, _what did I do?_ I didn't do nothin! _He's _the one that tried to put the moves on _me!" _Her own arms were crossed in front of her, and her face was angry but flushed with embarrassment. She knew it wasn't entirely true- that she didn't really _not_ do anything as she remembered the dance she did for him, but in her own defense (or her way of justification) she was only doing it to show him how it was done. "Well did you ask him what happened?" Rikku asked, her hands now resting defiantly on her hips as she tried to make herself sound genuinely angry.

"He hasn't said anything, like I said…but I think he's secretly sulking. At any rate you better get up there." As Paine and Rikku approached Nooj, the warrior motioned for him to follow her to the other side of the house. "Nooj I think we're done on this side, let's go start on the other." She called up to Baralai. "Hey up there! Rikku's here!" And the Praetor glanced down, a smile spread across his face.

Without a word, Nooj nodded and walked away with Paine, understanding that the two needed some privacy to talk.

As the two disappeared, Baralai stood up and called out to Rikku. "Hey! Watch this!" And he pushed the button, lowering the machina scaffolding while standing, proud of himself that he didn't turn green. "I think I finally have the hang of this thing." Baralai chuckled nervously, reaching out his hand to help Rikku onto the machina. They rose up in silence, and once they reached their spot he pushed the button causing the scaffolding to rumble before coming to a complete stop.

Rikku put on her smock and gloves before settling down onto the metallic surface with her paint and can. Baralai resumed his painting as well and the two worked quietly until they both spoke at the same time.

"Um I just wanted…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Er…you first." Baralai offered, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry I ran off last night." She stammered quickly, blushing herself. "I shouldn't have implied that you were…"

"No, don't apologize, it was my fault." He put a hand to the back of his head nervously. "I don't know what came over me…" Baralai could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he exhaled.

"I did that dance…"

"…To show me another side of who you are."

He was surprised at what Rikku said next-

"I didn't mind when you leaned in, but I chickened out at the last minute."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" She breathed, holding his now widening eyes steadily in hers.

"Then I'm not sorry…" Baralai paused, gaining a new air of confidence as he leaned in closer to Rikku like the night before- their eyes still locked. He loved the way they changed along with her expression.

"Good…" She bridged the distance between them, leaning on her hands as she tilted her face up to Baralai's and brushed her lips lightly against his, closing her eyes. "Cuz I'm really not either…"

Baralai smirked and lifted his right hand, placing it to the back of Rikku's head as he brought her into his lips, kissing her softly. He watched her as she smiled into the kiss before closing his own eyes allowing himself to be lost in it as well. Her lips felt soft against Baralai's, moving along with his seamlessly and the two stayed like that until they heard an AHEM! From beneath them. The two broke apart breathless; their faces flushed and cheeks red as they glanced down at the warriors on the ground.

"It doesn't look like you're both working to me!" Paine said with a smirk as the two clumsily grabbed their brushes and attacked the siding with reckless abandon. "That's better!"

They spent the latter part of the day painting quietly, sneaking glances and smiles at one another, blushing profusely.

_And so…_

"Well, I didn't think anything like this was going to happen today, did you?" Rikku asked as they headed back to the Travel Agency when the day was done. Baralai reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers together as they walked.

"Not really, but I was kind of hoping…" He paused; placing yet another hand to the back of his head…damn those nervous twitches.

"You know what? Me too."

She admitted as they went on their way with the sun setting before them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The three days following went by way too fast for Baralai and Rikku. During the days the two worked tirelessly alongside Nooj, Paine, and Al-Bhed building crews painting, hammering, and building as many houses as they could throughout Home, and at night Rikku took Baralai around parts that had been redeveloped and back in business since the excavation and clearing of several places throughout Bikanel.

The first night they attended an Aurochs/Psyches Blitz Ball game at their new stadium, and although he wasn't originally too familiar with the sport, Baralai enjoyed Rikku's animated hand gestures and faces while trying to explain everything from the basic rules of the game to her favorite player's techniques and individual stats over popcorn and chocobo burgers.

The second night just as the sun was setting, Rikku took Baralai to a corner of Home where he donned his first full body sand suit and they headed off to the theif's favorite digging spot. They didn't end up finding anything momentous, but Rikku did dig up a tiny propeller from a kid's toy that she declared "uber cute" . Baralai found another reason to respect the Al-Bhed after wearing that suit. He had a hard enough time getting around in it for a few hours, let alone constantly like most of the people had done for years and wondered how they managed.

The last night there was another bonfire party to celebrate the fact that it was finally Friday and the workers would get to enjoy a weekend without building. The two sat by the fire, clinking their drinks together as people danced, drank, and ate around them.

"Here's to a week of hard work and tons of fun!" Rikku exclaimed, and they both drank in a toast. "You and Nooj really kicked butt with us. I feel like we got so much done! Thank you so much for comin' and helping us." She smiled big on the outside, but Rikku had trouble fighting the sadness inside knowing he was going to be gone by Saturday afternoon and hoped he wouldn't notice.

But of course he did. Damn him for being so perceptive!

"I'm really glad I was able to help you and Gippal." He put his arm around Rikku, drawing her into his chest. "I've enjoyed the work, being outside in the sun to feel the Vitamin D, getting to hang out with Nooj and Paine again…" Baralai paused, subconsciously bringing her closer. "…I've especially loved spending time with you, learning about your people and the things you love to do…I wish it wouldn't end."

Rikku pulled herself out of Baralai's arms and wrapped her own around his neck, burrowing her head just under his ear. "I wish it wouldn't either…I don't want you to go!" She felt like no matter how hard she hugged him that it just wasn't enough.

"Am I gonna see you again?" Rikku asked, and he felt a tear slip down his bare shoulder.

"I wish I could see you all of the time, Rikku." Baralai squeezed her tighter. "We could find a way to make this work…" He trailed off, forcing her head up with a hand to her chin so he could hold her eyes in his. "For a start, I think we should at least write. We can't shirk our duties right now, but we _could_ correspond."

"I'll write you everyday!" She declared, pulling him close for a much needed kiss on her part. When they parted, the two elicited oohs and ahhs from the other Al-Bheds sitting around them and they both blushed before mock bowing to everyone. Looking over to a far off spot away from everyone, Rikku spotted Paine with Nooj. The two laid in the sand together; Paine's head on Nooj's shoulder as they stared off into the sandy land. "It looks like we won't be the only ones writing each other!" She pointed out, stifling a giggle. "Dr. P has been a little easier to work with since he showed up…I'm gonna miss him too when he leaves,cuz she's gonna go back to bein' a warden!" They both shared a hearty laugh and rose from their seats as they readied to leave.

"It's getting late…" Baralai noted, gazing up at the star filled sky. "I should be getting back." They began making their trek to the Travel Agency as if walking a death march; neither wanted the evening to end, and every step closer to the Agency they took, Rikku clenched Baralai's hand a little tighter anxiously. They entered the agency and Baralai walked Rikku to the door of her room. "You going to be OK, Rikku?" He asked, once again gazing into her deep green eyes. The realization that he was not going to get to stare into them after evening's end held heavy in his heart and he sighed, wondering if he was going to be any better than her at this point.

Rikku threw herself into Baralai's arms again, crushing her lips to his desperately. He pressed her against the doorway, trailing his hands up and down the small of her back before fisting her hair between his fingers. The feeling of her nails digging into the back of his neck drove him to the brink of insanity and he could not feel like he could get close enough to her. Once they broke for air, Rikku gained her composure but looked up at Baralai with half lidded eyes that pleaded with him to stay with her for the night.

Without a word, the Praetor proceeded to open the door to her room and close it behind them, clicking the lock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gippal came by early in the morning, offering to take Baralai and Nooj back to their headquarters on the newly refurbished Winno. The faction leader went through great pains to restore the ship back to it's splendor, and it showed with every sparkle, hum and spinning gear. Paine looked up at the craft and sighed enviously.

"I wish I were riding with the three of you on this thing again!" She said to them, folding her arms to her chest. "I'm gonna have to get a ride from you in the future, Gippal." Paine smiled as he nodded in approval.

"Absi-posi you bet you can! Any time" Gippal declared, hugging the warrior. "You guys ready? We'll hit Nooj's place first, then the temple. Is that cool with you, Lai?" He glanced over at Baralai, who didn't seem like his usual self. "Ya alright, man?"

"Yes!" Baralai said hastily "Didn't sleep too well last night. It was a little too hot I think." He looked over at Rikku and winked, and of course Gippal noticed that right away.

"What was that?" He asked

"What was what?" Baralai answered

"That little…wink thing with your eye at Cid's girl?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged. "I had a little something in my eye."

"Oh…" Gippal said, a little unconvinced, but knowing he couldn't win in a conversation with Baralai when he was being elusive he let it go. "Anyway, let's get outta here before the other cargo ships start comin' in. We'll never get out if we stick around. See ya later Dr. P…Cid's girl!" He called out, heading up the ramp and into the cockpit of the Winno.

Nooj nodded at Paine as part of some silent agreement between them and she smiled, blushing profusely as she watched him ascend the ramp behind Gippal.

Baralai lingered around the longest, placing a hand to the back of his head again as Rikku kicked the sand beneath her feet awkwardly. "Please say you'll write me…" He whispered; his chocolate brown eyes now doing the pleading.

Rikku nodded her head sadly. "I promise…OH!" She gasped, pulling something out of her pocket. "I want you to have this!" Rikku held in her hands the propeller she found while digging with him in Bikanel. "Something to remember me by!" She handed it over to him, hugging him as she did so.

"You've already done so much for me this past week…" he whispered into her ear. "I could never forget you…I'll treasure it." Baralai kissed her cheek, walked over to Paine and hugged and kissed her, and headed up the ramp. Turning around one more time he waved back at the girls. "Take care you two!"

"You too, Baralai! Don't let them work you too hard at the Temple!" Paine called out to him waving. Rikku waved silently; a tear made its way down her cheek and she touched her hand to it and the spot he had kissed her.

"_goodbye…"_ she said softly and the hatch raised as the Winno hovered higher and higher above them before zipping through the sky in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Baralai roamed the temple halls after his return, trying to get himself reacquainted with the pace and surroundings after being at Home for the last five days. His once comfortable robes felt suddenly constricting as he had grown accustomed to wearing only his temple pants with an undershirt and without his outer coverings. Picking at his sleeve subconsciously, Baralai found himself standing at the entrance of the temple gardens and walked inside, hoping to be soothed by the man made haven as he often had been when feeling uneasy.

His thoughts brought him to the ride home with Nooj and Gippal. The Al-Bhed had been relentless in trying to get information out of him concerning his potential relationship with Rikku, but the Praetor stayed quiet, making as little eye contact with his one eyed friend as he could.

"_C'mon, Lai Lai!" The man whined as he allowed a crew member to take over the main controls, sitting himself down next to Baralai. "Don't tell me there was nothin' goin' on between you and Cid's girl…I saw that wink!"_

"_I'm telling you, Gippal, there was no "wink". I had something in my eye." _

"_Why won't you share?"_

"_What? Like the way you shared by not telling us that you two were together once?" Baralai quipped, holding a paper cup of coffee between his tanned hands. "Why should I tell you anything?" _

"_Noojster…you saw it, didn't you?"_

_Nooj was lounging on the sofa next to the table where Baralai and Gippal sat with his eyes closed beneath his spectacles, smiling as he listened to the two. He often found it amusing whenever he, Baralai, or Paine would be elusive around Gippal and this time was no different. Sure, Nooj knew about Rikku and Baralai by simply being there with them, and because Baralai hadn't given any knowledge away about him and Paine he kept his mouth shut out of mutual respect. _

"_So we went out for a coupla years…what's to tell?" Gippal got up from his seat and scratched his head, obviously uncomfortable with the attention now focused on him. "Did she tell you somethin' bout that?"_

"_She said you dated…no big deal. I just want to know why you never mentioned anything to us about it. We talked about everything back then." He glanced over at Gippal, taking a sip of his coffee nonchalantly._

"_Because I wasn't a good person then…my splitting up with her wasn't one of my prouder moments." Gippal replied somberly, staring out into the clouds. "I didn't want you guys to change your opinions 'bout me." He was a surprising fellow sometimes, coming out with things none of the other three could ever imagine him saying and the way he stared out through the airship window, Baralai could tell he was being sincere._

"_Don't worry about that. We've all done things we aren't proud of." Baralai came up behind Gippal, putting an understanding hand to the cold, metal shoulder of his epaulet. _

_Gippal turned around to face his friend; his expression still serious as he attempted to show his appreciation for Baralai's kindness. "Well…if anything __**is**__ going on between you and Rikku…" He stared downward as he tried to get his words out. "…Treat her better than I did, will ya? She deserves to be with someone who'll make her his world, not just get in her pants." He glanced back up at Baralai with a half hearted smile and Baralai nodded in silent agreement, blushing at his words. _

_Their reverie was interrupted by the pilot announcing that they were landing at Bevelle's temple, and Baralai left knowing his friend had in not so many words, given his blessings for him and Rikku to be together._

Making his way to his favorite cherry blossom tree, Baralai sat himself down wearily underneath it. He leaned against its trunk and closed his eyes; his thoughts drifted back to Rikku and the week they spent together. He smiled as he thought of her brilliant green eyes, sunny disposition, and innocence in everything she did, and he grew sad thinking about having to leave her. Baralai wasn't sure how he would bring up his potential relationship with Rikku to the Chairman. Knowing he didn't even want Baralai going on that trip in the first place made him uneasy in wanting to tell the older man, but he really felt like they should get to know her better as he did, hopefully changing their opinions on the Al-Bheds. Since everyone else in Spira was willing, why weren't they?

He had fallen asleep for a while, and was awoken by his faithful assistant Tarun.

"Lord Baralai!" He called to him, nudging the sleeping praetor with a finger to his shoulder. Baralai was startled at first, but smiled up at the raven haired, green eyed man that was two years his junior. "The Chairman knows you've arrived back in Bevelle and he would like to see you with a report." Tarun helped Baralai to his feet.

"I was hoping he wouldn't find out for at least another hour." Baralai dusted himself off, looking up at Tarun who stood a half an inch taller than himself. "What kind of mood is he in?"

"It's hard to tell, sir," Tarun began as they began to walk side by side to the Chairman's office. "He's been keeping to himself all week which was a relief to Praetor Isaaru." The two shared a laugh, Tarun covered his mouth with his hand to stifle.

"So Isaaru did all right in my absence? I knew he would." Isaaru had acted as Praetor while Baralai recovered from his possession, and when he was able to return to his position, Baralai elected Isaaru to stay on as Praetor as well, much to the summoner's surprise. Baralai felt there was productivity in numbers, and who else better to work beside him than someone he trusted completely?

"Secretly sir, I think Chairman Tadao is afraid of Praetor Isaaru. He always looks so angry"

Baralai laughed at that comment and nodded. "He probably_ is_ afraid, but between you and I, Isaaru is never as angry as he looks. I have known him a long time to know he's a kind man with a good hearted nature. At least it keeps the Chairman in his place," Baralai paused, chewing on the inside of his lip as he thought. "He seemed like he was against my travelling with Meyvn Nooj to Home last week."

Tarun looked to Baralai, who seemed to be very bothered by the words he just spoke. "He is old, sir…not very willing to allow any relations with the Al-Bhed despite the obvious." He could tell his words didn't soothe his master and sighed. "Don't trouble yourself with that right now. Well, here we are. I will take my leave, Lord Baralai." He bowed down in Yevon fashion and Baralai did the same before they parted ways: Tarun down the hall, and Baralai into the Chairman's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The old man sat hunched over his desk; his elbows rested on its surface with his fingers laced together as he thought. Chairman Tadao had seen many people over the years seated in that same position at that same desk; men and women, human and animal, but never had he felt so apprehensive as he did at that moment waiting for Praetor Baralai to knock upon his door. Knowing the younger man travelled to Home against the older man's wishes, he was almost certain that they would argue instantly and that made his brow wrinkle with displeasure.

After all, Baralai was still fairly new in his position; wetter behind the ears than the frogs that swam in the ponds of Macalania Forest, and Chairman Tadao had been there longer than any person in the temple. He was not crazy about New Yevon and the concept of "One thing at a time", but reluctantly tried to at least understand it to avoid being tossed out on his robes along with everyone else involved in the deceits of Yevon four years previous. It was a tough pill to swallow for some of the older Yevonites and Tadao was no exception. To even think of welcoming Al-Bheds into the temples made the bile in his stomach creep up into his throat.

Chairman Tadao had spent the last five days in his office just as Tarun had said, but not to avoid Isaaru as the two had joked in the hallway. He had been going over papers and testaments from years ago, trying to find any loopholes or rules that would keep those vile, spiral eyed, machina using monsters away from _his _temple…_his_ teachings. Unfortunately for him, there were scarcely any of those types of readings left since Baralai, Isaaru, and the team of New Yevonites came in and destroyed them.

He sighed, lifting his head and unlacing his fingers as he sat upright. To his left he opened a drawer and pulled out an aged photo, holding it between his wrinkled fingers as if it were fine china. Emblazoned onto the withered, yellow paper was the image of a young and beautiful woman standing against a rock by the sea. Ghosting his fingers over the picture ever so slightly he whispered to it.

"They'll pay."

There was a knock upon his chamber door, startling him and he rose from his seat, smoothing out his robes. "Enter!" Tadao called with his hands folded neatly together and Baralai walked in, closing the door behind him.

Baralai bowed. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Tadao returned the gesture, placing the picture inside one of his robe's folds. "Yes. Please come in and sit down." He fanned out his hand to the seat in front of his desk and Baralai approached, sitting himself down into it. "Shall I order some Coffee?"

Baralai shook his head as Tadao rang a miniature bell placed on the desk. A servant came in and took the Chairman's orders, returning moments later with two hot mugs and a pot, setting them by each of the men's seats. As the door clicked closed, the Chairman began.

"You've been back long?" He asked over his coffee mug as he perched it to his lips. "Why didn't you report at once?"

"I was tired." Baralai answered smugly, taking a sip from his own mug. "I wanted to readjust. It has been a long week. Besides, I didn't think you would be interested in how things went at Home." His last response was meant to sting, and it did.

"Don't be rash with me, boy." The Chairman growled, settling his cup onto the desk as he rose from his seat. "Whether or not I have misgivings about your exploits I am still in a position that commands respect, and that means subordinates reporting when they come back from trips! Do I make myself clear?"

Baralai rolled his eyes before muttering "Crystal."

"Good." Tadao sat back down; his dimming blue eyes of many years bore into Baralai's deep brown ones. "Have…_they_ changed our opinion of us?" He asked, not being able to speak the word 'Al-Bhed'.

"The _Al-Bhed_ are a kind people." Baralai responded, his eyes not wavering underneath Tadao's stare as he emphasized the word his superior couldn't say. "If you cared to know anything about them you'd know that they are trying to overlook Yevon's tresspasses against them and come to some sort of impasse."

" I know enough about them." Tadao shifted his gaze through slitted eyes as he patted the withering picture within his robe with his hand. "And I don't trust them."

"But why?" The praetor demanded, slamming his fist on the arm of his chair.

"I have my reasons!" Tadao shouted back.

"Not good enough!" Baralai demanded angrily from his chair. "You spout words, but you give no logical reasons behind them!"

"That's enough!" The Chairman rose from his seat, this time pointing to the door. "You may leave now, Baralai. I knew it was a mistake on my part to let you go out there."

Baralai stood, placing the mug on the table next to his chair. "Don't _you_ forget that even though you are, quote-unquote- _still in a position that commands respect_, I am not someone you want to mess with. Am _I_ making _myself_ clear, Sir?" He waited for a response from the old man but got nothing but a blank stare.

"That's right. Good day, Chairman." And with that, Baralai took his leave, slamming the door behind him.

Chairman Tadao once again sat back down, sighing wearily. He knew this would happen between them, and no matter how many times he anticipated moments like these, they still left him battle worn and listless. "He could never understand." Tadao huffed, pulling the picture out of the fold of his inner robe.

"He could never understand."

A/N: Well…_that_ went well…_NOT! _ They just don't like each other; I was lucky enough to get Baralai to say this much, which explains the shortness of this chapter. Sorry about that! Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_"I can't believe the arrogance of that man!" _Baralai thought to himself as he paced the floor in the lounge of his office. The meeting he had with Chairman Tadao did not go as well as he'd hoped. Scratch that...it went a lot _better_ than he thought, but it still wasn't _what _he wanted. In a way he hoped that Tadao would have thought about his reasoning while the praetor was away and formed another opinion knowing one of his own was out there trying to keep the peace. _"I didn't even get to tell him about Rikku, and how am I even going to go about doing that now?" _

Little did Baralai know the Chairman was being filled in at that very moment; a messenger for Tadao handed the old man a sphere...the one he used to film the Praetor and Al-Bhed woman his second evening at Home. The sphere caught him eating with her, the dance she did just for him and their moment in the sand before she ran off. Of course to anyone else it was an innocent enough evening, but to Tadao it meant everything wrong.

_"I can't leave this matter go any longer." _Baralai left his office and made his way back to the Chairman's office, opening up the door without knocking. "I have to tell you something now." He informed the man still seated at the helm of his desk before him; Tadao's messenger stood to his right, and the Chairman held the glowing orb in one of his old, wrinkled hands.

"No need to. I saw all I need to know right here." Tadao shook the sphere in the air and tossed it over to Baralai who caught it and clicked it on. He watched as the younger man's face went from curious to furious in a matter of seconds the longer his eyes lingered on the images.

"You had me spied on?"

"It was for my observation and information." Tadao declared angrily. "It seems I had more interest than you thought, eh young man?" He paused, steepling his fingers together. "Who is this..." Tadao couldn't get himself to form the word.

"Woman. She's a woman, Tadao!" Baralai interjected, tossing the sphere into a wastebasket. "Rikku helped bring the Eternal Calm to Spira _twice_...she helped to save _me _not only from Shuyin, but from destroying the world, yet you still refuse to acknowledge her because she's an Al-Bhed." There was no gauging the storms of hate and fury that brewed in Baralai's deep brown eyes and Tadao grew nervous; no one had seen the Praetor so angry since he was possessed. "Everyone tends to forget that Lord Braska took an Al-Bhed wife...Rikku's Aunt no less!"

"He was looked down upon after that, boy. _You_ tend to forget that." Was the Chairman's reply. "It wasn't until Lady Yuna was born that the disgust had eased, but it was never erased from the people's memories. If he and his two...other outcasts he called friends had not defeated Sin he would not be remembered or revered as he is today."

Baralai couldn't argue that point. It _was_ true that Braska had a lot riding on his pilgrimage and no one had faith in him and his friends because he married an Al-Bhed, Auron had another forbidden relationship with a Monk's daughter, and Jecht, who was not even of their world, was a useless drunk.

"They were only what everyone else in this world is-" Baralai stated, approaching his superior with a lightning speed; his eyes still full of anger. "That they were _human_ just like us...and Rikku and her people are no different!"

"Guards!" The Chairman called, rising from his seat. Two warrior monks immediately stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir! What's the problem?" The one on the left asked; his rifle settled on his right shoulder.

"Yes Chairman..." Baralai continued- his demeanor suddenly calm. "What _is_ the problem?"

Tadao gulped, slipping back behind his desk, his eyes not wavering from Baralai's. "It's nothing. The praetor was just leaving." He turned his attention to a stack of papers in front of him, picking them up and pressing them on the desk's surface to even them out. "Good day, Baralai. I'll talk with you later."

"Hear this now, Chairman. I _will_ make my relationship with Rikku work, and it _will_ be accepted among New Yevon and its people as it should be, _including_ anyone else faced with the same prejudice. We will be acknowledged. Good day to _you_." The guards stepped aside, allowing Baralai to pass through and bowed to Tadao before exiting themselves. He then excused his messenger and remained at his desk for another half hour to calm down before leaving himself. He was getting too old for this.

~X~

Baralai softly tapped on the wooden entry surface of Isaaru's chambers and the other Praetor looked up from the book he was reading with a smile on his face. "Baralai! Come in! It is wonderful to see you."

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, Isaaru." Baralai began as his older friend stood up to hug him. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Come. Sit here and I'll pour you some tea." Isaaru led Baralai to the seat across from the one he was just reading in, took a cup and saucer from the tray in front of them, and handed it to Baralai. "I think I know what this is about. The halls are buzzing, and your argument with the Chairman has been echoing throughout the temple."

The white haired man laughed, but not in an amused way. He didn't realize their voices had travelled so far. "I'm sorry for all the commotion." Baralai said remorsefully. "I just do not get along with that man, and it brings out such anger in me whenever we meet." He held the saucer with one hand and the cup in the other shakily as he brought it to his lips to drink. "It was never my intent for this to happen."

"What? For you to fall in love?"

"Yes...I mean, no! Not with an Al-Bhed...Rikku of all people." He sighed, placing the cup down in front of him. "It wasn't a sudden thing, really. I was fascinated by her when I first met her here before I was..." Baralai wouldn't say the word "possessed" for fear he would be again, although he knew that wouldn't be possible. "…Being with her for that week...getting to be among the Al-Bheds has only proved to me what I already thought, that they are wonderful people like us."

"It was our religion that forced us to believe they were an enemy." Isaaru pointed out, understanding radiated in his rich, sapphire eyes. "Now that our religion has been reduced to a philosophy of acceptance and coping, our people must learn to not be afraid of them any longer, but it is hard for some I suppose." He smiled at Baralai again, hoping to bring his comrade down from his angry chair. It bothered Isaaru to see him so tense and uneasy.

"What should I do?" He asked, staring down sadly at his half empty cup.

"What do you _want _to do?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Honestly." Isaaru replied, sipping his tea.

"I want to pursue a relationship with Rikku. Not because I'm trying to prove some kind of point, but because I have genuine feelings for her, and I think she does for me. I want to see this through, and I want the support of New Yevon and its people." Baralai stood up and Isaaru followed suit. "Not only that...I want everyone who is in a relationship such as mine and the one Lord Braska had _without_ being frowned upon."

"That sounds about right." The former Summoner-turned-Praetor reached out for Baralai's hand, encasing it in both of his. "I know you'll have the support of the temple, and eventually the people will see that. I will be sure to help spread the word."

"Your support always means so much to me, Isaaru. I won't forget it." He truly smiled at Isaaru, his resolve once again returning and kindness replaced the anger in his eyes. The two said their goodbyes and Baralai left Isaaru's chambers to head off into his own. _"I promised her we would write, so I am going to do that right now."_ His pace quickened, and as he sat alone at his conference room table, Baralai began the correspondence between the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This has to be the shortest chapter I have written in a long time! But the next scene just couldn't be written in with it; it would have been too weird.

**Chapter 9:**

Tadao stood alone in a room six floors into the Via Purifico constructed of marble walls, each engraved with names of Yevon's past: Grand Maester Yo Mika, and the three Maesters that served under him: Seymour Guado, Kelk Ronso, and Wen Kinoc. Below each name began a description of the individual, and an overall summary of the corruption they had caused in their positions. It was a room not for remembrance, but created as a reminder of Yevon's deceitful teachings, what it did to the people of Spira that believed in them and how to never let disruption and lies like these ever happen in the future. It was a crypt of sorts, although bodies were not found to place inside the makeshift tombs. The air throughout the room hung thick- made up of a web of pyre flies, and few visited due to fear of being overwhelmed by them.

The only positive point shown on the main focal wall, located in the center of the tombs was the crypt of Trema: creator of New Yevon, complete with its own summary of his life and his crusade to uncover Yevon's lies and treachery, but even that was quickly brought down with words of his disappearance and confessed destruction of all historical spheres of Spira.

Chairman Tadao visited the lonely room frequently. In spite of all of the wrongdoing Yevon and its subordinates had caused, he, in his own way, missed the men he had known all of those years, or rather- missed the way things were before everything was blown asunder just a few years ago. When he and everyone else in Spira were oblivious, the men were highly respected and feared in their time, and every so often he wished they had never done what they did.

He stood in front of Trema's crypt; his fingers trembled over the carved words and he sighed. "What would _you_ say of this relationship…the one between Praetor Baralai and that…al-bhed?"

Unsure of whether it was his imagination or the swirling pyre flies around him, Tadao flung forward, his headdress fell off and he placed his hands to his bald head suddenly in pain. He collapsed to his knees, engulfed in a brilliant white light. Visions started to play out like sphere reels before him:

"_I promise you, we will be together." The image of a young man and woman holding one another in a grassy field flashed. The moonlight made the tear streams on the woman's face shine brightly as she cried and he tried to reassure her._

_As the flash disappeared, another one appeared of three men in what seemed like a court room before the young man as if he were on trial. _

"_We will not allow this!" The middle voice spoke, booming out into the room in an attempt to scare its audience, but it did not. He stood tall and determined before them; he knew of no such fear._

_The flash dissipated as the first one, and brought up a final one. This time, the same young man now stood alone at the top of Bevelle Temple with his head hung low and hands clenched at his sides. An opened note secured in his left seemed to be the cause of his troubles._

"You saw it?" A voice said behind Tadao, ripping him from his thoughts. "You remember this scenario?"

As Tadao released his head from his hands and looked up, swirls of pyre flies gathered before him, forming a light image of someone the Chairman once knew. He rose to his feet, picking up and restoring his headdress before uttering a name.

"T…Trema! By the Gods…"

"No doubt it has been a long time, Tadao." Trema said hoarsely. "It seems history is trying to repeat…and how does that go against my philosophy of looking to the future?"

"You're right." Tadao breathed heavily, trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of him by the images. "It mustn't happen…we need to look ahead, not fall behind on old ways."

"Then you know what I think should be done."

Tadao went to answer, but Trema, who seemed to be nothing more than a mere weakened image had vanished, and that made the man wonder all the more if he was imagining him, or if he had actually been there. The pyre flies were indeed strong, and his mind foggy enough for this to have occurred. His thoughts went back to the flashes he'd seen and he suddenly felt oddly saddened by them.

"_Why do I feel like that is not the right solution…?" _Tadao thought to himself, once again unsure of the thoughts he was certain about just moments before the flashes occurred. He leaned against the marble for a few brief moments to regain his strength before he ascended the glyph back up to the surface. Tadao had decided he'd been through enough for the day and headed to his living chambers although the visions continued to plague him.

~X~

**A/N #2: I know what you might be thinking, but trust me- I've done some research, and this **_**will**_** make sense in the end. I'm not just writing this out of my ass, lol. Thank you for putting up with me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Dealing with a Rikku that is depressed makes the advancement of the story difficult, so I had to add this to help her feel better so I could move forward! Ah...the things we do for our characters...lol  
**

**Chapter 10:**

_HOME; one week later:_

Paine stood against the housing's outer wall with three nails protruding from her mouth, one in her left hand and a hammer in her right as she continued putting the vinyl siding up against the wooden surface. With one final blow, the piece was held securely in place and Paine grinned to herself, pleased with her work as she spit out the other nails. Sunset was fast approaching and the warrior was ready to call it quits for the day.

Walking over to the other side of the house to meet up with Rikku, she noticed the girl still painting, but not with the same vigor she'd had before and she knew why. It had been a week since Baralai and Nooj left and Paine could tell Rikku missed having them, especially Baralai, around to help. Paine didn't ask her friend about what went on between the two of them while he was there, mostly because she knew she didn't want anyone bothering _her_ with questions about her and Nooj. She figured if Rikku wanted to tell her anything she would have, but Paine guessed her missing him had to be the reason she didn't say anything.

"Hey up there!" Paine called out, catching Rikku's attention. "It's getting late. Wanna finish up and go get something to eat?" She watched as the blonde merely nodded and pushed the scaffolding button to take her down to Paine's level without a word. _"Jeez…she must have it pretty bad."_ The warrior thought to herself. _"It's not like her to be so quiet."_

As Rikku headed downward, she could tell by the look on Paine's face that she was worried about something, and she guessed it had to do with her recent melancholy mood. A thought occurred to her to simply play it cool, like everything was all right but even Rikku knew she didn't have the energy needed to pull that off. Sighing to herself and rolling her eyes, she stepped off of the scaffolding, took off her smock, and threw the paint brushes in a bucket of dirty paint water.

"So what'cha wanna eat?" Rikku asked Paine as they began to head back to the Travel Agency. "I think I could just go for a salad or something…not really too hungry here." She didn't make eye contact with the woman, instead holding her gaze down to the ground.

"I think we're gonna need something extra tonight." Paine said, placing a hand to Rikku's shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks. "You and I have to have a little chat." She could feel the younger woman tense up in her grasp, and she continued to stare at the sand beneath their feet. "What do you say, Rikku? You up for it?"

"Sure." Was the limp reply, and as the two approached the front desk of the Agency, Rikku asked the girl behind the counter if there were any messages for her.

"Nope. Sorry!" The girl said, busily filling out forms in front of her.

Although it seemed physically impossible, Paine swore she saw Rikku's posture sink a little lower in disappointment with those two measly words and sighed. Paine had come to the conclusion that Rikku only worked on two emotions: Either overly happy or devastatingly depressed, and there was no sight of overly happy to be found among the girl at all.

"C'mon, Rikku. It's only been a week! You'll see him again soon I'm sure." She knew anything she said to Rikku at this point was not having any affect, and she groaned in frustration, putting her hands up. "I give up. I'm gonna take a shower and change. If you want to come out with me then be ready in an hour, Ok? If not I'll know you're in your room moping like a sad sack." Paine didn't wait for her to respond, entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Rikku stood in the middle of the lobby, surprised at Paine's actions. _"We can't all be cool as cucumbers like you, Dr. P"_ she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. _"I'm doing the best I can here…"_

~X~

An hour or so later, Paine was surprised to see Rikku at her door, dressed in her thief gear. "So you're really going to come out?" She asked hopefully, smiling at her friend.

"Yep. Said I was gonna, didn't I? You're the one that left all huffy!" Rikku retorted, pulling Paine out of her room. "Let's go! Where did you say you wanted to grub because I am suddenly hungry!"

Paine didn't question Rikku's little burst of energy because she felt that maybe the thief was trying a bit too hard and she didn't want her to think she wasn't convincing. Instead she closed her door shut and the two headed back into an already developed town west from where they were reconstructing to a bar and grill tucked in between two dune barriers.

"This is the place!" Paine said enthusiastically, seating herself at the side of the bar. "Lager for me, please…a bottle!" The warrior placed some Gil onto the counter as the man placed a bottle in front of her, popping off the cap. "What are you going to have, Rikku? I'm buying this round!"

"A Bikanel Bay Breeze." She replied, hoisting herself up onto the bar stool next to Paine. "And can I have some of those twisty fries too please with a side of gravy?" As the bartender placed the drink down in front of her she gulped half of it down, wiping her lips off when she was finished. "That hit the spot...so what did you want to talk to me about?" Rikku asked, tracing the top of the glass with her index finger.

"So what's the deal between you and 'Lai?" Paine cut right to the chase; she never had patience for dallying. Rikku stared at her wide-eyed for a few moments, silently contemplating the question before slamming down the rest of her drink and ordered another.

"Make it double this time!" She called to the bartender before turning her attention back to Paine, her once vibrant green eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Moss growing along the Moon flow had better hues of green than they did at that moment. Rikku gulped, looking around the bar awkwardly.

"Well?"

"Okay Okay!" She said, throwing her hands upward. "He and I well…we…" Rikku gave Paine that look that screamed for her to fill in the blanks herself. Paine contemplated making her spell it out, but knowing the state she seemed to be in, the warrior just nodded.

"I see. That explains a lot. I knew you two had gotten close, but I didn't think you'd gotten _that_ close!"

"He wants me to write him."

"So have you yet?" Paine asked, digging into the hot basket of fries the bartender set down along with Rikku's drink.

"I tried!" Rikku exclaimed, grabbing the glass from the man before he could set it down, drinking it hurriedly. "But every time I start, I go blank! I can't think of nothin' to say. I can't just say "Oh hi hot stuff, remember me?""

"Why not?"

Rikku nearly spit her drink into Paine's face in surprise. "What?! Are you serious?"

"He's not nearly as stuffed up as he seems, Rikku." Paine pointed out, laughing a little behind her beer. "Remember I hung around him for quite a while, and I can confidently say he's a real laid back kind of guy most of the time."

"Yeah?" Rikku asked surprised, a smile crept up on her lips; the first one in a long time. "I had so much fun with him here..." She grabbed a handful of fries, shoving them into her mouth with reckless abandon. "…I really miss him."

"I'm sure he's missing you too." Paine tried being supportive; a sad Rikku was not a Rikku she liked being around. "He wouldn't have asked you to write to him if he didn't. Baralai doesn't play games when it comes to emotional matters."

"So whaddya think I should do then, Dr. P?"

"First off, don't call me Dr. P." She winked, hopping off of the bar stool. "Second, we're going to go back to the Travel Agency and you're going to write him, telling him you miss him. Just be honest, Rikku."

"Okay." Rikku paid the bartender and left her stool as well, following Paine out the door and down the sandy path that led back to the Travel Agency. As they walked past the front desk, the receptionist from before flagged Rikku down.

"Hey!" She called, waving at the thief frantically.

"Yeah?" Rikku called over her shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no! Just that you got this letter after you left. It looks important- from the Praetor of New Yevon it seems!" The girl waved an envelope in the air, catching Rikku's attention and she perked up much to Paine's pleasure.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Paine! He wrote me…" Rikku held the envelope between her two hands, eyeing it with wonder and a huge smile across her face. "I wonder what it says."

"Well open it, you dummy!" Paine laughed, slapping the girl on the shoulder and Rikku did what she was told, ripping it open quickly. As she read its contents, tears formed in her eyes and she sighed, looking up at Paine.

"Uh oh" The warrior said, suddenly worried about the change in Rikku's demeanor. By the look on her face it didn't seem like the letter was anything good at all, so she tried to cover for him. "Rikku…he…"

"…loves me." Rikku squeaked out, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as the smile spread wider from ear to ear. "He just wanted to let me know that."

Paine exhaled in relief. "Thank Yevon. I was afraid it was bad news. You almost gave me a heart attack! Now do you see? That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Rikku shook her head, folding the letter neatly and placing it back in its envelope. "I'm gonna write him right now!" Finally she started showing a little more enthusiasm and the Rikku that Paine knew well seemed to be coming back to her. As she headed for her bedroom door, Rikku turned back to Paine, still smiling.

"Thanks…for being there for me, Paine." She said sincerely as she turned the knob with her right hand. "And I'm sorry for being such a sad sack. I'm gonna be all right."

"It's "Dr. P" to you. And what can I say?" Paine shrugged, heading in the opposite direction. "It turns out that I can't stand to see you anything other than overly happy. Good night, Rikku."

Rikku entered her room, sat in front of her desk, and with pen in hand started writing Baralai the letter she'd been trying to write him since he left, eventually falling asleep with her head resting on the finished paper.

~X~

Approximately three days later, Baralai received a four page letter from Rikku not only telling him she missed and loved him too, but she covered every random, mundane detail of what she and Paine did during the whole week after he left. He sat in his study by the fire with a glass of _Crudvena Netka _from the bottle she had sent along with the letter, which contained a three paragraph side-story telling him about how she remembered that he loved the _'Spitfire Ridge'_ while he was there.

Baralai took his time reading the letter, envisioning her sitting next to him as she told him the stories within it, wishing she were actually there, but happy to have gotten a reply just the same. Once he was sure he remembered just about every detail of it, Baralai went over to his desk and started writing as well, and by the time he was finished he looked up at his clock surprised to find that he had not slept and needed to get going back to the temple.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have this feeling that I've forgotten to put some sort of disclaimer up for this fic so I'm gonna do it now. Nothing belongs to me, yadda yadda…it's AU in the aspect that some places have been altered for my needs, and there's probably OOC-ness, but in all fairness I never said my characters were EVER in character so don't sue me…Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 11:**

Baralai and Rikku corresponded constantly over the next few of weeks, and after a while it became second nature for anyone in the temple: visitor or acolyte to see the courier come to the door with a single, white envelope in his hand and know exactly who it was for. Baralai was suddenly quick to finish his paper work so he could eagerly respond to Rikku's letters, and the majority of his spare time was spent making sure they were perfect. The temple buzzed with chatter about Praetor Baralai and his new love; the nuns giggled to each other about how his next letter would be a marriage proposal and they would swoon, getting yelled at by the priests to stop spreading rumors and get back to work.

Tadao observed all of this behavior on the sidelines, not too happy about it but at least the atmosphere in the temple was light, airy and more of the people had come to accept the philosophies that New Yevon had to offer and he couldn't complain about that. He entered the Purifico, making his way down to the memorial, finding himself standing in front of Trema's plaque once again.

"I think you might have been wrong, Trema." Tadao said hesitantly to the carved wall. "I can't see any reason to stop this from happening."

A pain similar to the first time he was down there shot through his temples, causing his head to buck backwards and he held his head in agony as another set of flashes consumed his body.

_The image of the woman appeared before him; a beautiful blonde with mysterious green eyes. She held a bouquet of flowers and smelled them as a blush crept along her features. "I'll always love you…" the woman said, winking at the young man standing before her._

_The image disappeared, replacing it with one of the man standing at the temple doors talking to a courier. "This is for you, sir." He said, handing him the thin, white envelope. The man took it, tore the letter open and his face dropped._

"This _will_ happen again." A voice said behind Tadao, snapping him from the pain and thoughts. The old man turned around to see Trema in the form of pyre flies behind him; his image a little stronger than before. "They deceive…they lie…remember that and stop it before it's too late." Trema threw him a sphere. Tadao didn't catch it and it rolled at his feet. "Use this…if you give it to that woman it will all be over."He began to fade away again before Tadao could get his bearings to shout back at him.

"Wait!"

The pyre flies scattered, leaving Tadao alone once again with a pain shooting through his head as he struggled to stay on his feet. As he recalled the two flashes he'd just seen, Tadao grew angry in frustration, pounding his fist against the wall. He picked up the sphere, studying it carefully in his hands before placing it in his pocket.

~X~

Baralai walked through the temple corridors lost in thought. Noting that the new classes and meetings were going well between the people and New Yevon, he was wondering if there was a chance he could get away to Home and to Rikku again. Noticing a calendar on the cork board in the main hall, he quickly hurried up to it, pressing a tanned finger to the day it was and bouncing it along the days of the week, pouting when he discovered it would be a while before he could actually go. A hand met with his right shoulder and he spun around, finding it to be Isaaru.

"You want to see her?" The chestnut-maned young man asked with a smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not really." Baralai said, downplaying his feelings. "It's only been a few weeks I suppose. I don't _have_ to see her. We're making such progress here and I would hate to interfere with that."

"That does not matter, and whether or not it has been minutes or weeks I'm sure by the look in your eyes that you want to see her again." Isaaru's eyes narrowed at Baralai's refusal to admit what he was truly feeling. "There's nothing wrong with admitting your desires, Baralai. I'm your friend and understand."

"I can't put my love and leisure before my allegiance to developing a solid New Yevon." He stated, although he no longer believed what he was even saying. "I've been selfish these past few weeks, spoiled by the affections of a woman I'm sure I don't even deserve."

Isaaru grabbed at Baralai's shoulder again as he tried to turn from him, forcing the praetor to look him in the eyes. "That's nonsense! No one is more dedicated to this cause than you, Baralai. To see you roaming the halls with a lighter face and spring in your step is welcomed by not only me but to everyone in the temple."

"All except for Tadao." Baralai scowled, gritting his teeth at the sound of the man's name. "He watches me from a far…he doesn't say anything; I can't read what he's thinking." He was glad the man was for the most part, leaving him alone, but he had a feeling Tadao had something else going on that Baralai wasn't aware of, making him uncomfortable.

"Do not worry about the concerns of one man over everyone else in this temple." Isaaru warned, his blue eyes glinted with a tinge of impatience. "He is only acting chairman because you keep him here. Do not forget you are the one in charge of New Yevon and how it is to be progressed."

"But he has the allegiance of the old Yevon followers." Baralai pointed out. "The ones that are still unsure of us will listen to what he has to say…he is still very influential so I must be careful." The two left the cork board, walking towards the temple gardens. As they entered, their noses filled with the scents of flowers ranging from lilacs to lilies and roses, relaxing Baralai once again. Smiling he asked "Is it true that the nuns are saying my next letter is going to be a proposal?"

"That's the word in the halls." Isaaru laughed as they strolled among the cherry blossom trees and weeping willows; petals falling with the wind around them. "They like to imagine what you two talk about."

"Rikku tells me the silliest stories about the things she and Paine do while at Home. Her enthusiasm soaks the pages like a child experiencing something for the first time." He paused, plucking a rose from one of the bushes they walked by, picking at the petals absentmindedly. "She makes me laugh, and at the end of the letter I'm left feeling so empty because I miss her. I hate when I get to the end of her letters."

Isaaru noted the look of longing on Baralai's face and sighed. "You should go and see her for a while…take another week or a few days. You must. I can handle things around here, you know that." He folded his arms to his chest, tapping his foot in front of his friend. "I will not take no for an answer."

Baralai dropped the flower, looking Isaaru dead in the eyes. "Are you sure? It would only be for a few days…I could leave tonight." As his friend nodded to him in approval Baralai's eyes lit up and he suddenly felt excited, grabbing Isaaru's hands…something he seemed to do a lot lately. "You have my thanks, Isaaru! Ready me an airship! I'm going to be on it in about an hour!" He quickly darted down the hall towards his chambers where he kept extra civilian clothes and robes in case he wasn't able to get to his home in Kilika to pack.

Isaaru simply waved, standing beneath the trees with a smile upon his face as he watched Baralai disappear from the gardens, happy to have been able to help him out. He then made his way out of there himself and towards the main gate where he alerted a priest to prepare an airship for Baralai's departure.

Tadao stood in the shadows, angry that Baralai and Isaaru didn't even discuss his plans with him. He held the sphere in his pocket, fingering it with his index finger and thumb, recalling Trema's words to him, igniting the feelings he felt watching the flashbacks.

~X~

"You're gonna be gone long, Dr. P?" Rikku asked Paine with disappointment in her voice as she followed the warrior out of the Travel Agency. "What am I 'sposed to do while you're gone?" A hover came zipping in front of them, and Paine headed towards it.

"You can work." Paine answered simply, picking up the satchel she had at her feet as she stepped onto the hover's entryway. "Don't shirk your painting while I'm gone. I'm only going to be gone a few days to visit Nooj at the Youth League headquarters. You'll be fine."

"No fair!" Rikku huffed, her hands folded in front of her as she grimaced. "Leave _me_ to do all the work. Don't have too much fun without me, huh?"

"Right…I'm not going to have _any_ fun while I'm away…" Paine said dryly, waving to Rikku as she boarded. "I'll see you in a few days!"

Rikku waved back to Paine, watching her settle into her seat on the hover and it sped off in the direction of the Mi'hen. Once the hover was gone Rikku headed back to her room reluctantly, suddenly lost at the vacancy of her friend. It was the first time since the warrior came to stay at Home with her that she had been alone and Rikku wasn't sure if she would like it. "I know! I'll write Baralai all about it. He won't mind another letter!" With a renewed enthusiasm she entered her room and closed the door, seating herself back at the desk prepared to write.

It had been several hours since she sat down by the time she was finished. The letter ended up being the longest one yet, and she made sure to fold the letter neatly so it would fit into the envelope. Once it was ready, Rikku rang the main desk asking for a courier to come up and take it from her. Lucky for her, the couriers ran 24/7.

After waiting impatiently for about ten minutes there was at last a knock on her door. "I'm comin! It's about frickin' time!" She called, clicking the locks open on the door, shoving the letter into the man's face. "If you could take this to Beve…lle…" Rikku's eyes widened in surprise to see the recipient of her letter standing in the doorway in an olive colored T-shirt and black slacks; a bag at his feet.

"Baralai!" She squealed, throwing herself into his arms, almost making him fall back into the hallway. Rikku pressed her lips to his, drawing him to her with her hands to the back of his head. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Surprise!" He said, hugging her close as he tried to burn her scent and image into his memory. "I had to see you…I've missed you." Baralai kissed his way from the back of her ear to her cheeks, and settling back onto her lips. "Can I come in? Or are we going to give a show to the people in the hallway?" He laughed as she dragged him into the room along with his bag, locking it behind her. Setting the bag on the desk she had just finished writing on he turned to her, blushing slightly. "Did you have any plans tonight that I may be interrupting?"

"Nope! You've suddenly become my plans for tonight!" Rikku declared, pushing Baralai backwards onto her bed, hopping on top of him. "That is, unless you want me to read my letter first!" She held the letter in her hands above him, as she began. "Dear Lai…"

Baralai quickly snatched the letter from her hands, threw it to the floor, and brought her face down to his, kissing her passionately. "The only things I'm going to be reading tonight are the dips and curves of this beautiful body that I've missed." He announced huskily into her ear, biting down on its pendulant part, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up as she frantically tried to undress him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day bright and early, Rikku and Baralai headed out of the Travel Agency and over to the house they were going to help build. Rikku was reluctant at first, wanting instead to enjoy his company alone in the privacy of her hotel room underneath soft, cotton sheets, but Baralai insisted he get back out there and help her do at least a little work while Paine was away.

"You didn't come here to work, Lai!" Rikku pouted as he picked up a tool belt that hung at the end of the scaffolding, fastening it to his waist. She wasn't complaining, however, at the sight of him in his white, skin tight tank top and found herself zoning out somewhere between his cocoa brown skin and muscles that had just started developing newly formed beads of sweat from him being out in the hotness that was Home.

"It's quite all right." He said, waving a hand to the front of her face to snap her out of her stare and she blushed, quickly turning around to grab a can of paint left on the ground. "I am always inside at the temple, so here I get to be out in the sun, I get to help out, and most importantly, I get to spend time with you." Baralai smiled at her as she turned back around, lingering on her for a moment as well before getting to work.

"Excuse me, young man." A voice from behind Baralai called as he was screwing in a panel by the house's window pane. "Are you helping to build this house?"

When he turned around he noticed an older al-bhed woman, just a hair under him in height with a graying blonde braid that fell past the small of her back and the same eyes as Rikku but in a richer, emerald hue. "Oh Hello!" Baralai blushed, putting the screwdriver in his hand down onto a bucket. "I'm afraid I've only just gotten here yesterday, and I haven't done anything but the shutters."

"I just want to say it's wonderful of you to help, Mr. Praetor." The woman said, extending her hand. "My name is Keke; it's nice to meet you."

Baralai took the hand in both of his and shook it warmly. "I'm honored, and please just call me Baralai. We don't need any formalities, I'm not even dressed for that!" He laughed, pointing out his casual wear. "I'm here helping Rikku out for a day or two. I want to do all I can while Paine is away."

"That's very sweet." Keke's eyes hovered on Baralai's, as if studying his face and she seemed distant. "You remind me of someone I used to know of a long time ago. You have the same kind eyes he had." She broke the gaze, focusing her attention to Rikku who was busy painting the house's garage, and then back to the Praetor, catching him as he watched the young woman as well with a loving look in his features. "Well, I'll let you get back to your work then." With a pat to his shoulder Keke turned around and started walking away. "Thank you again, for all of your help."

"The pleasure's all mine." He responded, bowing to her before returning his attention to the panel once more.

Rikku noticed the woman and skipped over to see her. "Keke! Whaddya think?"

"What, of the house or of that young man standing there?" She teased as Rikku blushed once again.

"Omigosh, the _house_! Don't make fun!" She put an arm around Keke and put her face closer to hers to add "But yeah…he's not too bad to look at either, isn't he?"

Keke grinned at Rikku, tugging on the end of the younger blonde's scarf. "So…he's here to do more than just rebuild, isn't he?" Keke made Rikku's acquaintance the month before when she and Paine started working on what was to be her new home. She acted as sort of a mother figure to both Rikku and Paine, bringing the girls lunches and offering friendly advice. Keke had grown close to Rikku and watched over her. "Is this something serious?"

"Yep!" Rikku nodded enthusiastically, stealing a look back over at Baralai for a moment. "We've been writing back and forth for a coupla weeks now, and he surprised me by coming to see me last night!"

"I see." Keke released Rikku's scarf, linking her arm with hers as they strolled. "Has he said anything to anyone at Bevelle Temple about you?"

"Lai says pretty much everybody knows. The nuns gossip about him all the time. It's cute!"

"So they don't say anything about you being Al-bhed?" The woman asked curiously, noticing Rikku becoming tense with every step.

"Not that I know of…and it's none of their bees wax anyway!" She declared. "He can love anyone he wants to…can't he?" Rikku furrowed her brow with uncertainty, not sure where her friend was going with what she was saying.

As they reached the station near the Travel Agency, Keke let go of Rikku's arm and headed over towards the public hover busses. Turning to face her, Keke placed Rikku's hands in hers, squeezing gently.

"I'm not saying you have anything to worry about…" she began cautiously. "…but people…especially in Bevelle may not be so willing to accept you yet, so be on your guard." Keke could tell Rikku didn't like what she was being told and hoped she didn't take it personally. "I'm only looking out for you, you know."

"Yeah. I guess we'll just take things as they come, and I'll convince anyone that fights us that we belong together! Don't worry bout me, Keke...and thanks!" Rikku hugged the older woman and watched her board the hover bus, waving frantically. "Bye Keke!! See you soon!"

The bus vanished into the horizon and Rikku was left standing there with new, uncomfortable thoughts in her head. Was it really possible that people wouldn't approve of them being together? Rikku hadn't taken the time to think about that since they got together because, as she told Keke, she just didn't think it was anyone's business. As she headed back to the house, she thought about Baralai and his position, remembering just how important he was to so many, and that his actions _were_ probably being scrutinized by some in his city and temple. She began to worry about his reputation and felt selfish for not doing it sooner.

Baralai attached the last freshly painted shutter to its companion window, screwing it in with the flathead he had taken out of the tool box. He looked over to see his Rikku walking back towards him but she looked troubled. Making sure the shutter was secure; Baralai put the screwdriver back into the box and made his way over to her. The closer he got he could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Rikku what's wrong?" He asked, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "Why do you look so upset?" She put her own arms around his waist and dug her head into his shoulder. Hot tears absorbed into his tank top as he ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Did someone say something to you?"

"Lai, I'm sorry!" Rikku said sadly, hiccupping against him. "I didn't realize the risks you're taking by coming here to be with me…"

"What are you talking about?" Baralai brought her face to his so he could make eye contact with her. "There aren't any risks…No one tried to keep me from coming here." He kissed her cheek softly. "What has made you think about this all of a sudden?"

She knuckled away her tears, blinking the last of them out of her eyes. "Keke said there are people who won't approve of us…and I got ta thinkin' that maybe I'm putting you in danger by being with me. I guess I was just so happy to be with you that I didn't think about that…"

Baralai pressed her to his chest to stop her from continuing, hoping that by his actions she could be comforted. "Please, don't worry about that. No one is going to do anything to you or me. Even if there _are_ those that don't approve, we are still allowed to love one another as other couples like us had in the past and do now." He took her face in his hands; thumbing away the remnants of her tears from both sides of her cheeks and spoke hopefully. "I think we'll be the lucky ones- the ones that break down that barrier and get acknowledged like every other couple in Spira. Just think…if _we _can do this, so many could benefit as well. So no more tears, Rikku, ok?"

She meekly nodded; a small smile crept into her face and grew wider as she gazed into his soft, brown eyes which held nothing but love and understanding only for her. "I don't ever think I told you how much I love you, Lai. Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a pretty fluffy chapter. Sorry for all the WAFF-ly ness, I guess love is in the air, LMAO! Anyway…hoping to get to some sort of plot-like ness soon so hang in there (if you're actually hanging in there, lol)**

**Chapter 13:**

_The same morning, Nooj's place, Youth League Headquarters_

"I hope Rikku'll be okay working on that house without me." Paine wondered aloud, her fingers lightly tracing up and down Nooj's bare chest as they lay together in his bed. "She's out of it…her head's been in the clouds since she and Lai have been writing back and forth so often that I've had to double check her paint jobs!"

Nooj cradled Paine into his chest, kissing her forehead gently. "You didn't come all this way just to talk about her, did you?" Without his glasses on, the Meyvn looked younger than he was; his chestnut brown eyes warmed over Paine like a blanket as he smiled into her lips. He was definitely a different man when alone with her and she sighed, reminded of why she had come to see him.

"I missed you." She mumbled under his lips as she kissed him, pulling his face closer to her with her right hand. "I'm glad I decided to come and visit. To be honest, her letters made me jealous; up until she started receiving them I had been ok with your not being around. It's foolish, isn't it?" A blush crept up into her face and she turned away, afraid of letting him see her out of sorts. With his prosthetic hand, Nooj turned her face to him, gazing seriously into her sparkling red eyes.

"You've never said or done anything I thought to be foolish, Paine. If anything, you are often a little _too _serious for your own good. Whatever happened to the woman from the squad?"

"She experienced too many things she shouldn't have." Was her reply and Paine cast her eyes once again from his; a tear strayed down her cheek at the memories.

"I wish I could take back that morning." Nooj admitted, putting his hands to his sides as he pushed himself upward, recalling sadly the day he, possessed by Shuyin shot his three closest friends. "If any of you would have died…" He trailed off, his brow knitted in regret…especially _you_…I tell you this now- I would not be alive today."

Paine shot up to her knees in response to that statement, pulling the sheet upward to cover her nakedness. "That wasn't your fault." She stated; her hand ghosting over the scar above her right breast without her realizing it. "Besides…we're fine, it's history, and what does Gippal say about memories?" She nuzzled herself into Nooj's shoulder; the tips of her hair tickled his nose and he felt her breath on his chest as she exhaled.

"It's something I'm going to have to learn to deal with." He couldn't just dismiss what had happened as easily as his former comrade. The worst feeling for Nooj was not being in proper control, and he definitely wasn't on that fateful day. Despite his assurances to his friends, a part of him held on to a small part of that memory so he would never forget- and never take his friendships with the three for granted for as long as he lived. Wanting to get out of this suddenly sullen mood they'd created, Nooj changed the subject. "While you're here, why don't we see if we could get Gippal and Baralai together with us for lunch?"

"That would be a great idea. You contact Gippal, I'll see if I can't speak to Lai." Paine dragged the sheet off of the bed with her, tying it around her body as one would a towel as she went for her comm. Sphere. Nooj reached for his on the bedside table, clicking in the coordinates for the Machine Faction. After a few minutes, each set their spheres down, and Paine sat back beside Nooj on the bed.

"Gippal's out on a dig." Nooj declared, putting his glasses on, pushing them upward with his middle finger. "How about Baralai?"

"You're going to love this…" Paine said with a smirk, sitting Indian style in front of him. "He's not there either…seems he's at Home, and for a couple of days at that! Isaaru insisted that he go."

"Looks like it's just you and I then. I hope you're not too disappointed." His eyes glinted, and a small hint of a smile crept up in his lips.

Paine leant over towards Nooj onto her hands; she brushed her lips against his, kissing him softly. Nooj pulled her into him until she was seated in his lap, deepening the kiss. Looking up at him with half-lidded eyes she grinned, stealing a peck on the tip of his nose.

"Nope. Not disappointed at all."

~X~

As evening approached, Baralai and Rikku had just finished putting the final touches on the outside of Keke's house. There were other al-bhed workers on the inside, wiring, attaching water pipes, and laying tiles on the floors. The man in charge announced in al-bhed that it was quitting time, and the men scattered from the area like ants. Rikku put her supplies away and Baralai unhooked the tool belt from his waist, placing it back onto the shelf he'd gotten it from. When he was done cleaning up, he made his way over to Rikku, whose back was to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into him to kiss her behind her ear.

"Are you all right after this morning?" He said softly, peppering kisses down the slope of her neck causing her to giggle and lean closer.

"Well that's one way to make me feel better…" Rikku replied dreamily, the beads in her hair smacked him lightly in the face as she turned on her heel to face him. "So tell me…how long _are_ ya staying anyway?" She lifted herself onto her tiptoes, landing a quick peck on Baralai's lips and he smiled, holding her tighter in his arms.

"I'm going to have to leave tomorrow." Baralai noted, watching her eyes droop and lower lip curl into a pout but he just continued to smile. "C'mon, we still have tonight don't we?" She was about to protest but he leaned his face down towards hers, muffling her words with a kiss that sent shockwaves down her legs. When he pulled back she looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes and he grinned. "That's what I thought. Shall we go?"

She nodded dumbly, finding herself unable to gain her footing as he led her away from the finished house and towards the travel agency. Rikku cursed Baralai inwardly for having that kind of effect on her as they walked, but knew deep down she wasn't _really_ complaining.

As the two made their way into the travel agency, Keke spotted them while stepping out of the hover bus she had taken earlier that morning. She watched as Baralai lovingly tended to Rikku, all the while not taking his eyes off of her for even a moment. A breeze blew through her hair, causing her braid to lift off, as did the skirt she wore and she put her hands to her arms to shake off the chill she had just gotten.

"Petrik…" Keke spoke wistfully to the air. "Petrik I hope history won't repeat itself…" She turned to walk away but stole one last glance at the couple and smiled.

"…but maybe this time it won't."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"_Back to reality…"_ Baralai thought to himself as he stepped back into his chambers at the temple, catching a quick glance around the room after turning the lights on. It had only been a couple of days, but the praetor felt better having seen Rikku and spent time with her, especially after the previous night. Setting his bag down onto the bed, Baralai sat himself next to it as he daydreamed about his spontaneous actions.

~X~

_**The night before; Rikku's room**_

"_Marry me."_

"_Wha?"_

"_I know we've only been together for a few weeks but this feels…right."_

_Baralai and Rikku sat together on the couch, sharing a bowl of take out noodles when he blurted out those two words, startling the young woman. She sucked up a long noodle from the bowl as she looked at Baralai with wide eyes. _

"_For real?" She asked, setting the bowl down onto the table in front of them. He took her hand. Rikku was speechless- she had never been in a situation where anyone had ever wanted her to be theirs, and for forever no less. "Wow Lai…I don't know what to say."_

"_Say yes, and make me the luckiest guy in Spira." Baralai brought her hands up to his lips, kissing them gently. "Of course I'll get you a proper ring…but for now…" He reached into the bowl of noodles and fished one of them out, wrapping it loosely around her ring finger. "Here!" _

_Rikku giggled madly at his gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed him backwards onto the couch. "Oh I love it! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Baralai!"_

~X~

Baralai smiled at the memory, and began to unpack his bag when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" He shouted, and Isaaru strolled in, closing the door behind him. Taking a seat on the bed by where Baralai was emptying the suitcase, he couldn't help but notice the upbeat demeanor of his friend.

"So I take it those couple of days served you well?" Isaaru asked, nudging Baralai playfully. "You look even more refreshed than before! I'm glad."

"Isaaru, could I meet with you and Chairman Tadao as soon as you both have a moment free? I need to talk to you about something." Baralai tried sounding serious, but there was no way he could even try to pretend. He couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment and Isaaru grinned madly.

"You've asked Rikku to marry you!"

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face, my friend. Is this why you want to meet with us?" Isaaru stood up, taking Baralai's empty bag and placing it in the closet for him.

"Yes, it is. I want to do it formally. I expect Tadao is not going to be pleased with my declaration, which is why I need you there with me for support. I can count on you, can't I?"

Isaaru put a hand on Baralai's shoulder, bringing him in for a hug. "Of course you can, Baralai. I will do whatever you need me to do. Just ask. As a matter of fact, I think we should have an assembly to tell all acolytes in the temple, that way rumors will be kept to a minimum."

"That sounds like a great idea." Baralai agreed. "I'll have Tarun announce the meeting over the intercom system tonight, that way first thing tomorrow everyone will be together. I guess for now it's back to completing paperwork, right?" He walked by Isaaru's side as they left his chambers.

~X~

_**Home: That same day**_

"He did _what_?!" Paine exclaimed, dropping the hammer from her hand in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"It's true!" Rikku beamed, flashing Paine her left hand. "See?" She still had the noodle wrapped around her finger although it was shriveled up.

Paine picked up her hammer and raised her eyebrow, a little confused. "That's a dried noodle…"

"He didn't have a ring for me, so he put this on instead! It was so romantic!!" If Paine didn't know any better she could have sworn Rikku had stars in her eyes as she mooned over the now brittle piece of pasta on her finger and she put a hand to her head, shaking it while letting out a laugh.

"But I don't think he expected you to keep it on your…anyway, congratulations Rikku! I hope you'll always be happy together." Paine uncharacteristically put her arms around her friend, allowing Rikku to hug her. "So have you made any plans?"

Rikku shook her head, resuming her work as she dipped her brush into the can of beige paint. "None yet. It was all so sudden, but I think we'll get something together soon!" She stared dreamily at the siding she was painting, treating it as if she were creating a fancy mural. "So how's Nooj?"

"He's good." Paine resumed her hammering, a nail sticking out of her mouth. "It was nice to see him again." It was all she would allow herself to say about it, and her face flushed as she thought of her time spent with the Meyvn, glad Rikku was up too high to see her lest she never hear the end of it. As she stuck a few more nails into her mouth to hammer siding into the matching shed she was building, Keke approached from behind her.

"Hello girls!" She said cheerfully, with a tray of food in her hands. "Would you both care for a sandwich and something to drink?" Keke looked up at Rikku painting up on the scaffolding, and before she could get out the word "sandwich" the lift was lowered and the girl eyed the food, drooling.

"I'm starving! Thanks Keke!" Rikku swiped a sandwich off of the tray, shoving half of it into her mouth quickly.

"Rikku, don't you even want to taste it?" Paine sighed, taking a sandwich for herself. "Thank you, Keke. How are you today?" She took a bite, seating herself on one of the rungs of the ladder she was using. "What brings you by?"

"Well I hear congratulations are in order!" Keke said, taking a sip of her drink. She seated herself next to Rikku, eyeing the noodle on her finger. "Unique taste in jewelry that Praetor has…"

"Yeah." Rikku responded dreamily, inhaling the rest of her lunch. "It was short notice. He said something about telling Isaaru about us either today or tomorrow. He's really worried about that chairman that's working with him. What was his name Paine? _To do?_ _Today?_"

"Tadao." Paine replied, taking another bite of the sandwich. "He's the last one from the old Maesters' time. He keeps giving Baralai a tough time for some reason."

Keke set her glass down and wiped her face with a napkin she had set next to her plate. "He doesn't approve of the Praetor and Rikku?" She asked curiously.

"Not really." Was Rikku's reply, as she tossed back a few stray braids from her face. "He's afraid the people aren't ready for an al-bhed in the temple."

"I can understand that." Keke replied, standing up, leaning against the scaffolding Rikku sat on. "It's not the first time something like this has happened." Her eyes grew sad and she gazed off into the sand while piquing the girls' interest.

"What happened, Keke?" Rikku asked, wide eyed with curiosity.

"Well," The older al-bhed began, trying to recall her memories. "Years ago there was a young al-bhed woman named Caleha, and she fell in love with a Yevonite named Petrik. He worked under the three Maesters as a priest, hoping one day to be a Maester himself. Despite his best efforts to sway them into acknowledging his love for her, they didn't approve of it, telling him he was performing the highest form of blasphemy. He didn't care though, and he met up with Caleha whenever he could steal a moment away from the temple." Keke looked at Rikku who seemed to have a look in her eyes begging for the story to have a happy ending and she continued.

"A week or two passed since the two spoke to one another, and Petrik stopped corresponding, worrying Caleha. She couldn't take not hearing from him another day, so Caleha went to Bevelle temple where she was halted at the door by a budding priest and he handed the young woman a sphere. When she clicked it on, there was an image of Petrik with another woman and the priest broke the news that he had been engaged to her all that time. Caleha was so devastated she wrote Petrik a letter telling him she no longer loved him- that she had fallen in love with another al-bhed despite the fact that that wasn't even close to being true."

Paine shook her head sadly, and Rikku pouted; tears streamed down her cheeks. "So Petrik and Caleha never got to be together…that's so sad! Why did he lie to her though? I thought you said he loved her…"

"It probably had to do with the Maesters," Keke concluded, her head hung low. "In the end I believe they were going to make things hard for the couple. This other woman was probably brought on because of that disapproval, but no one ever found out the real reason. Caleha disappeared shortly after that, and Petrik…well I don't remember what happened to him." Keke looked to Rikku, reaching for her hand. "Rikku child, I don't want you to go through what Caleha did…I truly hope this time is different- that he will fight for his right to love you and still be Praetor." The woman rose out of her seat, placing a hand to Rikku's shoulder. "Anyway…this is supposed to be a happy occasion. I hope I haven't ruined it for you, dear."

"Oh no!" Rikku assured, "I won't let that happen to me and Lai. I refuse to let anyone tell me who I can and can't love!"

Keke smiled at Rikku, patting her warmly before she left-

"Be sure to stand by those words… you might have to defend them one day."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I have just started a new job and it is taking up most of my free time. Anyway, we can has some drama?**

**Chapter 15:**

That night in Bevelle as Baralai asked, the announcement was made over the P.A. system announcing an assembly in the temple auditorium early the next morning, and the buzzing began among the people as to why that was happening, although many had a vague idea that it had something to do with the Praetor and his new love. When Baralai strolled the halls after that announcement he was received with giggles from the women and winks from the men he passed, making him feel a bit more at ease about the possibility of finally having his relationship with Rikku acknowledged. He was a man on top of the world and on the cusp of something that would change the course of life on Spira as they knew it.

However, he was not aware of the man scowling behind him, leaning against one of the temple walls, suffering from inner conflictions within his mind and heart. For the days Baralai had been gone, Tadao continued to visit the underground memorial and Trema came to him each time, trying to sway the chairman into breaking apart the young Praetor and his Al-Bhed fiancée with flashbacks which hurt worse with every visual.

After the assembly the following morning and days afterward, Tadao roamed the temple hallways unnoticed, gauging the reactions of the acolytes and visitors concerning Baralai and Rikku, and found no ill or false opinions about the relationship and new engagement which slowly began to change his own opinion, but Trema was adamant every time, swearing that history would repeat and heartache would be inevitable for everyone if he didn't try to stop them. Tadao decided he had wanted no part in any deception the unsent had in mind and proceeded to tell him so.

"I will not do this!" He exclaimed, wiping his wrinkled brow with one hand as he threw the sphere at Trema with the other. "They are happy, the people are happy and supportive, and nothing has changed within the philosophy of New Yevon because of it. Just let it go, Trema." Tadao could tell that the image was angry with his answer but he refused to back down, folding his arms to his chest and maintaining a straight, firm posture that made Trema even more agitated.

"You stood like that before me once," He snorted as the pyre-flies wafted casually in and out of him. "And we all remember how well _that_ turned out, don't we?"

Tadao winced at the flashbacks, but didn't falter. "It's over, Trema. There is nothing you can do. I refuse to listen to anything else you have to say. I promise you I will not be back down here again."

And without another word, Tadao exited the memorial, entered the glyph, and ascended back to the surface, ready to mend the fences he had broken with the Praetor.

Trema remained by the plaque, his hands clenched and the pyre-flies began changing color, from brilliant green and purple hues to red-orange ones as he grew angrier. Noticing the sphere Tadao had tossed onto the floor he picked it up and began laughing.

Meanwhile, as Baralai stood by his desk a chill ran up the back of his neck, causing the tiny hairs to stand on end. Puzzled, he placed his hand back there to quell his nerves, wondering what that was all about when there was a knock upon his door. "Enter!" He called, and his face changed realizing it was Tadao standing before him. "Chairman," Baralai began, sighing and seating himself down into his chair. "I don't want to argue. Not today…"

"I don't want to argue either, Baralai." Tadao admitted meekly, wringing his hands. The praetor sighed again and pointed to the chair in front of his desk and the man took it gratefully. "I'm sorry to be bothering you."

"It's all right." Baralai assured, noticing something was off in his colleague. "What do you want to talk about?"

Tadao studied Baralai for a brief moment, trying to figure out precisely what to say to him; it was not easy for him to be sitting there after everything that had happened between them. He gulped, continuing to wring his hands before he spoke.

"I would like to apologize." Tadao blurted out, surprising Baralai. "I have caused you nothing but trouble, and I realize I was wrong." He looked down onto the floor, not knowing what to expect from his declaration, but he was surprised when Baralai spoke up.

"Well…I must admit I didn't expect to ever hear that from you, Chairman." Baralai began, standing up. "May I ask what made you change your mind?"

"I've been observing…" Tadao said, shifting in his seat. "I've watched the people's reactions and the seemingly unanimous support of not only the acolytes in the temple but of the public. They are genuinely happy for you, and I must realize that my mistrust of the Al-Bheds is grossly misplaced."

"I am glad to hear that, Chairman." Baralai said, his body relaxing as he felt relief that there was no longer tension between them. "Thank you for coming and telling me this. Now we can truly forge ahead, and I am proud to have you along for the journey."

Tadao got up from his chair and shook Baralai's hand. "Thank you. Now if I may take my leave?" The Praetor nodded and smiled.

"Take care, Chairman, and thank you again." As he left, the smile never left his lips and he punched a fist into the air in triumph. He couldn't wait to tell Rikku all about it and took out a sphere, thinking that he would be better able to express his excitement through a visual rather than verbal approach.

After about an hour, he called for a messenger to come and pick up the sphere and a young man appeared in the doorway. "You called sir?"

"Yes! Please have this delivered to Home immediately! Rikku Highwind is to get it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The man said, taking the orb and making his way out of Baralai's office. As he headed out the temple doors his body began to glow, and pyre-flies emanated from his body and swirled around him.

~X~

The next day, the man approached Rikku at Home who was busy working on another house with Paine and handed her the sphere. "Miss, this is a message from the Praetor." Rikku eyed it curiously.

"That's weird." Rikku exclaimed, taking the sphere from the man's hand. "Lai's never given me one of these before! And usually anything he sends get delivered to the Travel Agency…"

"Forgive me, Miss." The man said, bowing apologetically. "The Praetor said this was very urgent, so I felt it should be delivered directly to you."

"Oh it's OK!" Rikku exclaimed happily. "I am always so happy to hear from him, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Miss." The man said with a grin, nodded, and walked away.

"He seemed a bit odd…" Paine noted, standing next to Rikku with her arms folded, a hammer in her hands.

"He's all right." Rikku said, fingering the sphere in her hand. "You heard what he said! Lai just wanted me to have it delivered personally! So let's crack this thing open and see what my hunky Praetor couldn't put into a letter!"

Paine huddled closer to Rikku so she could see the sphere with her and the Al-Bhed clicked it on eagerly. After about ten seconds of viewing her face went white and tears formed in her eyes, but they weren't happy ones.

"But…why?" She choked back a sob, dropping the orb into the sand beneath their feet. Paine put her arms around her friend, squeezing her shoulders tightly.

"There has to be an explanation for this." Paine said angrily, her eyes burning with fury. "I'm going over there to give him a piece of my mind!" She released Rikku and began to walk away, but the girl grabbed her arm, halting her in her tracks.

"Don't."

"But Rikku he…"

"I'm going to call him as soon as I get back to the Agency. You're right- there _is_ an explanation for this, I just know it!" Rikku tried her best to be hopeful, but doubts and the words that Keke warned her of days before echoed in her head repeatedly.

When they arrived in Rikku's room, she picked up her comm. Sphere immediately, dialing Baralai's direct number but when it clicked over it wasn't his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Praetor Baralai please? This is Rikku Highwind."

"Oh." The voice said quietly.

"What's wrong? Is he there? I really need ta talk to him!"

"He's here, but I'm afraid he no longer wishes to speak to you. Please refrain from calling again." And with that the line went dead, leaving a disbelieving Rikku on the other end.

"He doesn't want to talk to me…" She whispered to Paine, putting the comm. Sphere onto the bed next to her. "What's going on? Why is he doing this to me?" Rikku put her head in her hands, sobbing softly into them as Paine tried to comfort her.

"We're definitely going over there first thing in the morning." Paine declared, her anger re-flaring up from before. "He's going to give us an answer or I'm kicking his ass."

~X~

Meanwhile at the temple, Trema placed the sphere down onto Baralai's desk, laughing maniacally and vanishing into pyre-flies just as Baralai re-entered his office from a previous meeting.

"That's funny." He said, the hairs once again standing up on the back of his head. "Just what is going on lately?" Baralai looked about the room before heading back its entrance. "Oh well…I think it's time to go home then." He said to no one, shutting out the lights and closing the door.

"I wonder if Rikku ever got my message?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The next day Rikku and Paine set out to Bevelle to try and talk to Baralai, but were stopped at the front doors by the man that delivered her the sphere.

"But I don't understand!" Rikku yelled, confused as to why she was being treated the way she was. "You tell him to come down here and tell me to my face that he doesn't wanna see me, or he's gonna be sorry!" She shook her fist and the man stepped back with his hands raised in defense.

"Are you threatening the Praetor?" He asked calmly. "Because I _will_ have you physically moved from the premises. I apologize, but I was told by Baralai himself that he no longer wanted to talk to or see you. He wants to move on with his life with someone he realizes is more...appropriate for a Praetor."

Rikku let out a scream in anger and lunged for the man, but Paine held her back which surprised the al-bhed. "Why are you holding me back?! He's obviously lying! There's no way Lai would say something like that to me…not after everything…" She struggled, but Paine wouldn't relinquish her grip.

"Rikku, think logically here. If you try to hurt him he's only going to have you thrown from the temple…possibly the city. You don't want to ruin any chances of being able to come back here. Trust me on this." Paine looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes as she tried to make her understand. "I don't get this any more than you do, and right now I want to smash not only this guy's face in but Baralai's as well, but it's not the answer. Let's just go, Ok?"

"Please! I need to see him!" Rikku pleaded, tears erupting from her eyes as Paine finally released her. "I know this is a huge mistake!" She wiped her cheeks and sniffled, looking at the man blocking the door. Realizing he was not going to give in she sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Just tell him I was here, and I wanna see him."

The man didn't answer her, but closed the temple doors before them and Rikku fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Paine knelt down beside her, looking up at the building; her red eyes glared at the window that marked Baralai's office and she scowled.

"He better have a good explanation for this." She said through clenched teeth, as she raised a terribly upset Rikku up onto her feet. "Let's get out of here for now. I'll figure out a way to get to him, you'll see."

As he closed the doors on the two women Trema once again vanished into pyre-flies, laughing maniacally to himself as he changed from Tadao's form back to his own. "You'll pay for trying to fight me, Chairman…" He said to no one as he disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

~X~

**_One week later..._**

Baralai approached the temple's welcome center to talk to one of the acolytes standing there. He asked her if he had any mail, but she shook her head and resumed her work as Baralai walked away. It had been almost a week since he'd sent Rikku the sphere that declared the unanimous support of the temple and its people regarding their love and knew she would have responded by then. Worried, he attempted to call the Travel Agency where she was staying, but the receptionist told him she had left and wasn't sure of her destination. He tried contacting Paine as well, but she too seemed to have vanished.

"_Just what is going on?"_ He thought to himself with concern in his tone as questions began barreling through his mind faster than he could keep up with them.

"_Why haven't I heard from her?  
Where is she?  
The engagement ball is tomorrow…what am I going to do?  
I have to find her…"  
_

Baralai was about to head to his office but sharply turned on his heels, heading out in the direction of the main doors instead. "I'm going back to Home…I'm sure she's got to be there."

~X~

**_Meanwhile, at that same time…_**

"You were right, Keke…" Rikku said sourly, hating to admit defeat while sitting on the sofa in the older woman's living room of the house she and Paine helped build. "You said I shouldn't have trusted him, but did _I_ listen? Nooooo."

"Rikku I didn't say that you shouldn't have trusted him, I said to be careful."

"This relationship was doomed…you called it."

"My dear…" Keke began, sitting down next to the younger woman with two cups of tea in her hands, handing Rikku one. "I never said your relationship was doomed. I am certain this must be some kind of misunderstanding." She took a sip from her cup and crossed her legs, making herself more comfortable. "I've watched him with you…there is no way the Praetor has feelings for another woman. I think you should continue to try and contact him."

"But I have, Keke!" Rikku reasoned, playing with the napkin in her hands absentmindedly. "Every time I call I'm told he's not available or he doesn't want to talk to me, and when I show up at the Temple doors I am turned away! I just don't know what to do now." She sniffled; trying not to start crying again as she had on and off in the past week since everything went down. "That sphere can't lie…he was with someone else…a Yevonite. Lai looked right into that sphere and told me it was over…"

Keke's eyebrow undulated with curiosity. "Do you still have that sphere? May I see it?" putting her teacup down, Rikku reached into her pouch and took the glowing orb out of it, handing it over to Keke. Once she clicked it on, she did indeed see the Praetor's image on it as well as another woman's, and he did say clearly that it was over between them, but something still seemed off to the older Al-Bhed. "Rikku are you sure this is him?"

It was Rikku's turn to eye her friend curiously, taking the sphere from her to see for herself. "Of course…There's no mistaking my Lai. There's his striking white hair, cocoa-brown skin, sweet, soft face, mesmerizing crystal blue eyes…" It took a brief moment but Rikku's eyes went wide, staring back at the image a bit closer. "Wait…Lai has the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen, _not_ blue ones, and I just noticed…but there seem to be pyre-flies…the image is too fuzzy to see though."

"_No…"_ Keke whispered. _"Not again."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"_No…"_ Keke whispered. _"Not again..."_

"Keke, what's the matter?" Rikku asked, fanning her hand in front of the older woman's face. "Why are you looking like that and what do you mean by 'not again'?" Keke blinked, thought for a moment and looked back up at Rikku.

"When is the engagement ball the two of you were supposed to have?"

"Actually…it's tomorrow. Why?"

"We're going, so you're going to need a dress and make yourself presentable. I suggest you get a move on to find one!" Keke stood up and pulled Rikku up out of her seat, pushing her towards the door. "I'll handle the transportation!"

"But Keke! I don't understand what this is all about! They're not gonna let me in that temple! The ball is for Lai and his new fiancée, _not_ me!" Rikku had her head turned while the woman pushed her out the door.

"Don't worry about that."

"But I should! They're gonna ban me from Bevelle if I show up!"

"You're going to lose Baralai forever if you _don't_ show up. Now go! And don't come back until you have a dress!" Keke waved to the young woman, closing the door behind her.

~X~

That night Baralai arrived in Home and immediately took to walking around the area, asking anyone within earshot where Rikku might be hoping to find some trace of her. Unfortunately for him, he received the cold shoulder from practically every Al-Bhed he'd come across, and he couldn't figure out why.

"I am just wondering where she is!" Baralai said to an Al-Bhed man who didn't seem to want to hear anything the Praetor had to say. "I haven't heard from her in days and I'm worried about her…please."

"A likely story." The man grumbled in his language, thinking Baralai couldn't understand him. Baralai grabbed him by the shoulder harshly.

"It is _not_ a likely story!" Baralai spat back out in Al-Bhed as well. "I demand you tell me anything you know!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." The man replied, shrugging off Baralai's hand. "You're just a lowly Yevonite, and you're not welcome around here anymore." He left Baralai to stand there bewildered, and no closer to finding his fiancée.

"Just what in Yevon's name is going on around here!?" He screamed into the sky with his hands in the air. "Why won't anyone tell me anything!?"

"Why did you do that to her?" A voice came from behind him, and Baralai turned to meet the source, relieved to see a friendly face.

"Paine!"

Without a word, she approached the praetor and slapped him hard across his face. She tried striking him again, but Baralai caught her wrist in mid air. "Hey!" He exclaimed, rubbing his stinging cheek. "What was that for?"

"Why did you give her that sphere? Why couldn't you be man enough to tell her to her face?"

"Because I have responsibilities at the temple, Paine. I can't just up and leave whenever I want to. I'm going to get into trouble just for being here now!" He could tell that he wasn't getting through to his friend. "Listen…I was hoping she'd at least get back to me but she didn't, which is why I'm here."

"I never thought you'd be like this, Lai, letting the temple dictate what you can and cannot do. You're nothing but a coward."

"How does telling her I lo…" He tried to interrupt, but Paine yelled over him, refusing to listen. Baralai cursed inwardly at her stubbornness, knowing once Paine had a decision in her head she could not be reasoned with and just let her rant on.

"Just go back to Bevelle, and if you come anywhere near Rikku again I promise I'll do more than just slap you." Paine turned herself in the opposite direction and walked away from Baralai, who was even more confused than he was before, but also wanting to set the record straight.

Baralai called out to her several times, but she refused to acknowledge him and eventually disappeared into the sandy darkness. Deciding he was not going to get anywhere with the people as far as Rikku was concerned, Baralai reluctantly boarded the temple's airship and headed back to Bevelle. He sat with his head resting against the ship's window; he felt a headache coming on and all he could do was stare down at the Al-Bhed land beneath him while trying to figure out what it was he'd done wrong.

It was then that he saw where Paine ended up; she was in front of a residence, and appeared to be hugging a tall, blonde young woman. "That's Rikku!" Baralai said aloud, placing a tanned hand to the glass. He pounded on its surface to try to get her attention, but knew there was no way Rikku would be able to hear or see him from the altitude he was reaching. He lifted his head from the window, sadly leaning it back onto the chair's headrest. Baralai had decided at that moment that just seeing her was enough, and he was glad she was all right.

Little did he know just how wrong he was.

~X~

"He really said that?" Rikku asked, dejected. "How could he?" She hung her head, putting a hand to it in disbelief. "Then why would Keke insist I go to this ball tomorrow? She made me go out and buy a stupid dress and everything."

"I'm guessing probably to prove to him that you're not broken over this." Paine suggested, seeing his airship fly away out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry; I'm going with Nooj, and Gippal is taking Yuna." She caught the puzzled look on Rikku's face and added "As friends of course…you know how Yuna doesn't like going anywhere by herself and since Gippal is also going alone he offered to be her escort."

"Yeah." Rikku nodded, gazing at the ground. "I'm going to go…if it's the only way to see Lai and give him a piece of my mind…" She put a hand to her hip. "…I'm gonna let him have it!"

"That's my girl." Paine smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you there tomorrow!" Paine left Rikku in the doorway and she watched as the warrior boarded a hover taxi and vanished from sight. While she felt confident in her declaration, Rikku still secretly held onto the hope that this was all a big misunderstanding.

"Something just doesn't seem right." She said, leaning into the doorway as she stared out into the darkened desert. "Why _were_ his eyes blue in that sphere?" Rikku let out a huge sigh, blinking a few fresh tears from her eyes before retreating back into Keke's house. In the guest room Keke set up for her, Rikku looked at the dress draped in plastic that hung over the closet door. It was a rich Emerald color, with two thin straps and little sparklies that seemed to wrap around the front. She tried to smile, but found little reason to. After all, it was supposed to be worn to celebrate her engagement to Baralai, _not_ his engagement to someone else. Rikku clung to the words Keke had said to her earlier that day…

"_I've watched him with you…there's no way the Praetor has feelings for another woman."_

"I hope hope hope you're right, Keke." She took the dress off of the closet door and put it in front of herself, spinning around the mirror before her. "And if you're not right, at least I could make him realize what he gave up!" Placing the garment back where she had it, Rikku put on some sleepwear and snuggled into the twin sized bed. She wouldn't sleep well that night, but then again, she wasn't alone in that sentiment either as Baralai lie awake in his own bed in Bevelle, mulling over his encounter with Paine and the names she'd called him.

"This will all make some sense tomorrow." He said aloud to himself as he burrowed deep within his blankets. "It has to…" Baralai closed his eyes, but he was plagued by images of Rikku and her smiling face beckoning him toward her. As he approached she seemed to vanish; her hand dissolving in his instantly and he cried out for her, begging Rikku to stay.

Isaaru was walking to his own personal chambers when he heard Baralai calling out to Rikku from beyond his chamber door. He placed a hand to the wooden surface and sighed. "My dear friend…what horrors have happened to you in such a short while?" Isaaru's hand balled into a fist and he hastily made his way out of the hallway of personal quarters and back the way he'd come, and as he was about to exit he noticed a flash coming from a room to his right. Isaaru stuck his head inside, shocked at what he'd seen.

"You! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" He leaned back against the door and it clicked shut, sealing him inside with Trema. Isaaru pulled his staff from behind his back and took a strong sending stance. "You are not going to meddle with anything that is going on around here, Trema! Not if I can stop you."

Trema stood before him; pyre-flies emanated from his body, shifting in and out as he laughed evilly in Isaaru's face. "I may be dead but I am not deviating from what is to be mine!" The image declared, reaching a hand out to the Praetor's cloak and penetrating his chest. Isaaru let out an anguished cry as Trema slowly consumed his body, dropping his staff onto the ground as he lost control of his hand. "Just because the Chairman refused to listen to me it doesn't mean I am about to just give up and disappear!"

With the last of his strength Isaaru tried to overcome Trema but it was no use. "Please…don't…do…this!" He begged, but the former New Yevon leader was too strong and soon Isaaru's stormy blue eyes were replaced with evil cobalt ones. Trema spread out his arms, curling the fingers in and out slowly as he adjusted to Isaaru's body and began to laugh again in triumph.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Did someone call for OOC'ness? LMAO! Happy New Year's Eve, everybody! 3**

**Chapter 18**

Early that morning, the acolytes had begun preparations for the evening's engagement ball in Bevelle Temple. White lights were strewn across the ceilings and walls; circular tables about the ballroom floor that seated eight people apiece were clothed in fine linens, cutlery, and glass ware, and the many courses and drinks set to be served for the night were being prepared.

As usual, the rumor mill was also running as the nuns talked about the guests of honor: Baralai and Rikku.

"Did you hear the news?" One asked the other while scrubbing the marble floor. "The Praetor went to see his bride to be but was turned away!"

"I wonder what happened?" The other replied; her hands steady with the scrub brush. "Will there even _be_ a ball tonight? Is she going to come?"

"I guess we'll find out tonight, won't we…" The first one declared, dumping the soapy water onto the floor. The conversation switched over to what they were going to wear and how they were going to find the loves of their lives as soon as a priest walked by, observing them to ensure they were working hard.

Meanwhile, Baralai stayed holed up in his chambers, standing in front of his window which overlooked the man-made garden below. He swore to himself the next time he was having trouble sleeping he would have one of the mages cast a sleepga spell on him. The steaming black coffee in his hands did nothing to rouse him from his weariness due to the night before as it used to. There was a knock upon his chamber door and he walked over to open it to find Chairman Tadao standing before him.

"Greetings, Chairman." Baralai bowed politely and moved aside as the older man came into the room. "What brings you here?"

"Are you ready, Lord Baralai?" He asked, bowing in kind. "This is going to be a big night not only for you but for our people!"

"It won't be much of anything if Rikku doesn't show up." Baralai said unsurely. "I haven't been able to contact her, and when I went to see her in person yesterday the people were so cold towards me and wouldn't tell me where she was. I can't imagine what I could have done!"

Tadao began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought of Trema and his last encounter with him, but dismissed it immediately, positive that the unsent was unable to really do anything to interfere. "I'm sure she will be here, Baralai. I am certain all will be revealed by the time the ball begins. People will start arriving soon, so you must get yourself dressed to greet them properly." Tadao took a moment to look at Baralai, noting how ragged and down the young man truly was and was surprised by what he was seeing. As he re-approached the door leading out of the Praetor's chambers Tadao turned around to face him once more. Baralai had his back to him and he resumed his gaze out the window.

"Baralai, please do not worry. I will see to it that everything goes as planned tonight. You should be happy…not so downtrodden."

"Thanks Chairman, I'll try." The white haired man replied, not taking his eyes off of his view. "I'll be down shortly."

~X~

_At Home; Keke's house_

Rikku stood in her gown before the mirror in her room, trying to figure out what to do with her mass of blonde locks. She threw them up with her hands and turned side to side, deciding whether or not to wear it up or leave it go when she remembered a moment she shared with Baralai the second time he visited her:

"_You have the most beautiful hair, Rikku." He murmured into her lips as he kissed her; his fingers threading through the tresses he was admiring. "I love when you wear it down…when it's up I can't touch it!"_

"_Well then I'll make it a point to only wear it down when you're around…" Rikku replied, deepening the kiss between them as they fell backward onto Rikku's bed._

"_Rikku?" Baralai said dreamily, assaulting her with kisses that made her knees weak._

"_Yes?"_

"_Rikku!"He said impatiently._

"_Yes? What? I'm right here…"_

"Rikku!" Keke's voice resonated throughout the tiny room as the young blonde was sprung from her thoughts. "Are you just about ready to go?"

Blushing profusely, Rikku took one more glance in the mirror before releasing her hands from her hair, deciding to keep it down. "Yes ma'am!" She replied, sheepishly grabbing at the sides of her dress and heading out of the room. She took a moment to look at her older friend and smiled at her radiance.

"Wow, Keke…you look absi-posi amazing in that dress!"

"What? This old thing?" The woman said, slightly embarrassed. "I've had it for a long time now."

Rikku stood mesmerized in front of Keke, who wore a long, soft pink halter top evening gown. Her gray-blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and a deep ruby pendant caressed her neckline, bringing out the color of the dress. "You almost look _my_ age in that!" As Keke blushed, Rikku took a hold of her arm and they walked towards the front doorway. "Hey…how come you never got married?"

Keke looked down to the ground, smiling reminiscently. "Let's just say I lost my chance." She replied, tapping Rikku's hand with hers.

"But who knows? You may find someone tonight lookin' the way you do!" Rikku smiled, giggling along with Keke as they boarded the airship that waited to take them to Bevelle. The two found their seats and the vessel took off swiftly into the air. Keke immediately noticed her younger friend begin to fidget in her seat, playing with the lid of the attached ashtray.

"Everything's going to be fine, Rikku." The woman assured, grabbing the fidgety hand and squeezing it tight. "You mustn't worry so much."

"I'm just so confused and nervous, Keke…" She began, trying not to tremble. "…I don't think I can handle being rejected by him in front of hundreds of people. If only he would have called me or come by…and what if that other woman is there? She's gonna eat me alive!!"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's a Yevonite."

"So what?"

"Well, they're not very nice to us Keke, in case you didn't notice." Rikku turned her gaze out the tiny window and sighed before switching back to her friend. "I may have been able to fight her a week or so ago, but today…I just don't feel like I can do anything."

"That's enough!" Keke said in a raised tone. "I am tired of hearing you sound so defeated! You are Rikku Highwind. You saved Spira not once, but _twice_! AND you helped save your love from destruction. No Yevonite can ever take that away from you, and there's no way she's going to take away the man you love. Got it?"

Rikku nodded, uncertainty washed over her like a blanket, but as she began to think of her past with her cousin and friends, Baralai and his unending love for her, and the way she'd been behaving the past few days, something ignited in Rikku that she couldn't quite explain.

"You know what? You're absolutely right! I'm gonna march in there, tell that girl to take a hike and kiss Baralai senseless in front of everybody. If they don't like it we'll just go somewhere else and do it until I can convince him that _I'm_ the one he wants…._not_ her." She stood up in triumph. "Now let's get going!"

Keke pulled her back down to her seat.

"That's all well and good, Rikku dear, but the fact of the matter is we aren't there yet."

"Oh yeah…"

~X~

Baralai stood in the lobby before the ballroom, greeting men and women as they entered the temple. He was pleased to see races of all kinds coming forward; it made him feel as if perhaps he had gotten through to them after all, despite everything he'd been through. Baralai looked charming in his black and white formal robes; his blue headband stuck out like a sore thumb in contrast. He didn't care; he remembered how much Rikku loved it on him and refused to take it off for a more traditional one in hopes she would find him easier. Though his outer appearance was flawless, his inner self was screaming with anxiety and turmoil.

Every person that approached him made him jump as he anticipated Rikku's arrival. He wondered what he would say to her, or rather- if he'd just pull her into his arms and carry her away from the public eye. Baralai then wondered if she'd slap him away as Paine did, and thought maybe she wouldn't even come at all, and he would be left embarrassed at his own engagement ball. He didn't realize just how lost in thought he actually was until a cold, metal hand grabbed his arm and startled him.

"Nooj! Paine!" He stammered, looking over his friends shakily. Nooj wore a black suit with blended Velcro sides which made for easy removal concerning his prosthetic limbs, and Paine stunned in a black off- the-shoulder floor length gown that hugged every curve. The pendant of her barbed necklace fell just in the center of her breasts which seemed to be pushed up a bit higher than she was comfortable with but it suited her. He noticed she was still glaring somewhat at him but tried to be civil. "I'm glad you're both here. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Well we're your friends, right Paine?" Nooj said to his girl, nudging her slightly. She huffed, and looked at both of them hesitantly.

"I still can't believe you're going through with this." Paine said, rolling her eyes as she walked by them.

"I love her. Of course I'd go through with this." He replied, a hint of anger in his tone at her remark. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just don't think you gave any thought at all to Rikku's feelings." She replied. "Nooj, I'll meet up with you inside."

He nodded and shook his head. "I'm sorry. She's very angry with you."

"Yes, and I wish she'd tell me why already! I still don't know what I've done to offend Rikku…I am so in the dark."

"Wait…" Nooj said, eyeing Baralai curiously. "You _are_ aware that holding this party to flaunt another woman after dumping Rikku by comm. sphere is wrong, aren't you?"

Nooj received the blankest look from his former squad member. Did he just hear him right? What was this about another woman? "Nooj…I'm afraid I don't follow. I never dumped Rikku by comm. sphere…I sent one telling her I loved her and that we received unanimous support from the Temple. What is this all about?" As he took a moment to think on past events, suddenly the way Paine was treating him made sense, but he still couldn't figure out what that sphere was all about. "Nooj- I have to go inside! I will meet you in there shortly!" He spun around quickly, entering the ballroom and leaving his friend to stand in his wake.

Gippal and Yuna arrived just behind him. "Where's Lai-ster going in such a hurry?" The al-bhed asked curiously. "He didn't even check out my new threads. I am lookin' extra-sharp, right Yuna?"

Yuna gave an awkward smile; her blue-green eyes flashed as she tried not to laugh at her escort. "Sure Gippal…whatever you say. Nooj! You look well." She was glad to be able to change the subject, as was Nooj.

"As do you, Yuna. How have you been?" Nooj replied, bowing halfway out of courtesy. "That dress suits you."

"Thank you!" Yuna blushed, clutching the side of her peacock blue strapless gown as she bowed. "We should get inside; I bet the ball is just about in full swing. I wonder if Rikku's here yet."

"I don't think she is." Nooj noted as the three of them made their way to the ball room doors. "I'll fill you both in as we enter, ok?"

~X~

Once inside the ballroom, Baralai hurried over to Paine who still seemed reluctant to even want to look at him. When she barely acknowledged him with a glance he grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him harshly.

"Dammit Baralai what do you want? You're making a scene!" Paine slit her eyes at him and tried to pry away from his grip. The guests immediately stopped their chatter and focused on the two.

"Listen to me!" He demanded, releasing her. "I don't know anything about a 'sphere' telling Rikku that we were over. I sent her a sphere saying the opposite…this party is for she and I, _not_ some other woman! Now will you please tell me where she is so I can tell her?"

The only time Paine had ever seen Baralai so angry was when she spied on the three of them where Vegnagun was hidden miles below Bevelle and he pulled a gun to Nooj's head. The way he looked at her with determination in his eyes not seen since his possession had Paine feeling a little nervou,s but Nooj had finally caught up with them and stood between her and Baralai to protect her.

"Baralai. You have to calm down. I'm not going to let you do anything you'll regret." He said sternly, his arms shielding Paine behind him. Chairman Tadao and Isaaru quickly hurried through the guests to Baralai's side from the other end of the room.

"Lord Baralai, is there something the matter?" Tadao asked. "What is going on here?"

"I don't want to do _anything_, Nooj." Baralai slumped dejectedly in front of the Meyvn, ignoring the Chairman. "I just want to see Rikku, and I don't want to lose her for someone that doesn't even exist." He closed his eyes and hung his head; his hands clenched into fists by his sides. "I love her. Anyone can see that. I just want to know where she is."

"Baralai!" A voice called out to him from the ballroom doors. He looked out among the sea of people to see Rikku hopping up and down with her hands in the air, waving them frantically. "Lai, I'm here!" She quickly ran through the parting crowd as they laid a path for her, and Baralai made his way towards her from the other direction. The two collided, melting into one another as they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

~X~

**A/N: Sorry it was cut off here, but the chapter was getting so ridiculously long it had to be done! **

***runs and hides***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Baralai and Rikku kissed in front of the crowd as if no one was even there- kissing, parting, hugging, and repeating for what seemed like hours but was only minutes in reality. They gazed at each other; the smiles so wide on both their faces that no one could break their happy moment.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you…" He whispered to her, pulling Rikku close to his chest and taking in the sweet scent of her hair. "No one would tell me where you were."

"I kept trying to reach you, Lai." Rikku looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But I was sent away when I came here, and they wouldn't put you through on the comm. Sphere. Why did you send me that message? Who was that woman?"

Baralai was still confused about this woman everyone was talking about and crushed Rikku in a hug. "That wasn't the sphere you were supposed to get. I gave my delivery guy one that was supposed to have _good_ news…not some woman. I don't even know who you're talking about!"

While they talked, their friends, Tadao and Isaaru had met up with them and stood by their sides. Paine reached for Baralai's hand and encased it in both of hers.

"Could you ever forgive me?" She asked, regret in her tone. "I saw that sphere the day it was delivered…I was so angry with you for hurting Rikku I didn't bother to hear you out."

"It's all right, Paine." He assured her, embracing his friend. "I had forgotten just how loyal a friend you are…I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea." He noticed the Chairman standing next to him and pulled him forward in front of Rikku. "Rikku, I'd like you to meet Chairman Tadao."

"H…Him!" She shouted, quickly placing her hand over her face in surprise. "_He's_ the one that gave me the sphere…_he's _the one that wouldn't take my calls or let me into the temple." She turned to Tadao angrily. "How could you do that to me!?"

Baralai's eyes widened at Rikku's accusation and switched between her and Tadao before finally settling on the older man.

"What is the meaning of this, Chairman?" He asked sternly. "Why did you do all that? You knew how much I wanted…no…_needed_ to see her."

For the first time, Tadao really looked surprised and put his hands up. "But Baralai…I've never seen this young woman ever come by here! I've never spoken to her on any comm. Sphere… I never handed her any sort of message sphere either, I swear! Please miss…you must have me mistaken for someone else!"

"She doesn't." Paine agreed; standing next to Rikku with her gloved arms folded into her chest. "I was there when you gave her that sphere _and_ when we came to the temple. There is no way to get out of this…you deliberately kept Rikku and Baralai apart and for your own selfish reasons!"

Tadao stood in between all of them as he tried to plead his case, but there was no way he could prove he wasn't where he claimed he wasn't. "Won't anyone believe me? Baralai…I am changed, I swear it."

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone turned around as Keke approach from behind Rikku, her pink gown crumpled up in her satin gloved hands as she took a position right in front of the Chairman. "It _wasn't_ him…I know this for a fact." She declared, reaching for one of Tadao's hands. Tadao was frozen where he stood as he gazed into Keke's aging green swirled eyes. He blinked a few times as if he'd seen a ghost, afraid to utter the name he'd locked away so long ago. Reaching inside of his robes, he pulled out the photograph he kept there, revealing a much younger woman in the same pink satin dress and messy bun which was crowned with golden tresses in place of the graying ones. He re-stole her hand and covered it with his own.

"Cal…Caleha? Is that really you?"

The crowd seemed to gasp in unison and the people began to murmur amongst themselves. Baralai and the others seemed to just stand there unable to move.

She smiled warmly up at him, tears forming in her eyes and she blinked them away. "Yes Petrik…It is me."

"I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see you again!" Tadao/Petrik trembled, unable to keep his composure. "I've kept your photo in my breast pocket all these years…I was devastated when you gave me that letter…why did you?"

Keke/Caleha blinked again as the tears began to flow faster and harder; her heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest. "Petrik, I was given a sphere announcing your engagement to a Yevonite woman…I was so hurt I didn't know what else to do."

"But I never had any sort of sphere sent to you…I fought for us against the council…I wanted us to be together. I loved…love you with all of my heart! For years I misplaced my hatred towards the Al-Bhed thinking you betrayed me. I almost took it out on these two. Trema…he…"

"It _was_ Trema!" Caleha declared, wiping her cheeks. "He's the one that gave me the sphere and told me to forget about you!"

"Trema…" Petrik balled his hands into fists and his face turned red. "He kept trying to get me to fight you two!" He admitted to Baralai and Rikku. "I loved to visit the memorials down in the Purifico, because even though I know they were corrupt they were the only people I could relate to. Trema started coming to me in the form of pyre-flies…he was angry when I told him I'd no longer help him break you two apart!" He looked to Baralai and shook his head remorsefully. "He gave me that sphere- the one you received Miss Rikku…but I threw it back at him. I wasn't going to give it to you! He must've taken it to you himself!"

"Oh Petrik!" Rikku sighed sadly, cuddling into Baralai. "He took away yours and Keke's rights to happiness…I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing that can be done of that now…" Petrik declared, pulling his old staff from behind his back. "What we need to do is find him and make him pay for what he's done."

"But where do we even start?" Baralai asked, looking about his friends to see if they had any ideas.

"I know where…" Caleha announced, pointing at Isaaru. "Trema! You leave that young man alone!"

As everyone made eye contact with Isaaru he put his hands up in defense, but the shitty smirk on his face gave his true identity away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am not this _Trema_ you speak of."

"Yes you are!" She said, getting into his face. "I noticed the pyre-flies emanating from "Baralai's" body in that sphere, and those eyes…I can never forget those eyes…the ones that told me Petrik no longer loved me. Once I saw them I could tell it was you just pretending to be Baralai. Now you're possessing this young man as we speak, and I want to know why!"

"Well, she is smarter than I gave her credit for!" Isaaru/Trema said sharply; Isaaru's body began to glow and pyre-flies began to flutter within and throughout his being once more, causing the praetor to scream out in pain.

"Isaaru!" Baralai called, pulling him from the unsent hastily and they both collapsed to the floor. He cradled the older man's head in his lap as he lightly patted his face with his free hand. "Isaaru! Are you all right? Speak to me! Mages! Come forth and help me with him, please!" He shouted out and three white mages appeared by their side, checking Isaaru's vitals. His stormy blue eyes blinked and returned to life; he smiled at his friend.

"Bara-lai…where am I?"

"You're in the middle of the Temple's ballroom. You were possessed by Trema." The praetor replied; brushing a few sweat soaked strands of chestnut-brown hair from his face. "You're going to be all right."

Meanwhile, the crowd looked on in horror as Trema floated above them, seemingly unstable and he began to laugh wildly.

"You think you've got the chance to be together now, just because you were able to uncover my plan? Well think again!" He cried, darting towards Caleha at a frightening speed. His body shot through hers and she gasped, falling forward into Petrik's arms. He shot out the other side of her and Petrik shielded her; his staff pulled at the ready.

"Caleha! Are you all right?...What have you done?" He screamed, holding up his weapon as Caleha grew weaker in his arms. More mages came forth, taking the older woman with them and Isaaru to infirmary chambers. "Please help her!" Petrik pleaded. "Keep her safe!" The mages nodded and took her away. "It's _me_ you want, Trema. Fight _me!" _

"Gladly…although I am not going to fight you." The unsent announced, thrusting himself forward into Petrik's body as he attempted to possess him.

The Chairman screamed as his body was taken over little by little. By this time the guests were so scared of what they'd seen they ran as fast as they could out of the temple leaving Baralai, Rikku, Paine, Nooj, Gippal, and Yuna to stand around him.

Yuna quickly took her place before him, noticing the pyre-flies weren't completely engulfing him and attempted to send Trema using Petrik's staff that he had dropped. The two men fought for dominance over the body and Yuna finally thought she'd at least stabilized Trema from inside him. Petrik looked to everyone, gasping and clutching his heart.

"Take me to Caleha…please!" He coughed violently. "I want to see her before he takes control...of...me…" They did as he asked, and Baralai and Gippal held him in between them as they raced to the infirmaries.

"Will he take over Tad…I mean, _Petrik's_ body?" Gippal asked Baralai, knowing his past and possession by Shuyin.

"He just might…but I can't say for certain." Baralai replied as they hurried down the corridors. "This seems like a different case than when Shuyin possessed me…I think he could come back at any moment."

The infirmary doors flew open and watched as the mages stood over Caleha; their hands emitting purple and blue colored hues that covered her body and flowed throughout it. Petrik stood in front of the windows with his hands on the glass as he looked inside at his lost love.

"I want to talk to her…please may I go inside?" He begged, and Baralai asked the mages to leave for a moment. He looked at Baralai sadly. "I am truly sorry, Baralai. I didn't wish for any of this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault, Tadao." The praetor replied, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder. "You didn't know. Now get in there and talk to her."

The Chairman did as he was told, and knelt beside Caleha on her bed.

"How are you?" he asked, kissing her hand gently.

"The mages say he's weakened my heart." The woman replied, a tear streamed down her cheek. "I don't have much time."

"Please don't say that!" Petrik pleaded. "We've only just found one another again!"

Caleha tried to smile and grip his hand in hers, but he could feel her strength was fading. "I want to kiss you one last time" she begged softly, and Petrik obliged, lowering his head down to hers. He placed his lips over her soft ones and kissed her, not wanting to let her go. When they finally parted, Caleha blinked and weakly smiled. "Petrik…I've always loved you. You must fight Trema…ensure that the happiness we couldn't have lives on in Rikku and Baralai…" She coughed and inhaled sharply. "Promise me!"

"I promise." Petrik said through tears, kissing her on her forehead.

"Thank you…Petrik." Caleha exhaled, and in that moment she closed her eyes and was gone. He collapsed over her body, trembling with tears as everyone watched helplessly from the window.

"Keke!" Rikku called out, burying her head into Baralai's robes. "No! It's not fair!" Baralai ran comforting circles on Rikku's back as she cried, tears coming down his own cheeks as he mourned for the woman he had been lucky enough to know for such a short while.

Paine turned her face away as tears fell, and Nooj brought her into him with his good arm. Yuna and Gippal hung their heads and headed to Isaaru's room to tell him the news.

"Caleha, I promise I will fight him for you! He _will _pay for this!" Petrik declared as he exited the room and Baralai put an arm around him.

"Chairman, we have to find a way to remove Trema from your body"

"I want you to kill me." Petrik ordered, and Baralai's eyes went wide in disbelief.

~X~

**A/N: Just one more chapter to ring in the New Year! I'm afraid I don't know when the next one will be out though, as school is going to be starting back up on Monday, and I have to go back to work as well. We'll see though! so hang in there! Thanks so much everyone for reading!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is a Shorty…a sort of bridge, if you will. My apologies! I have a feeling this fic is going to end soon, but these two just wanted a little more time together. How could I say no?  
**

**Chapter 20**

As expected, the ball had ended abruptly, and the guests brave enough to stick around after the first wave fled for their lives had exited once the eight had returned to the ball room and Baralai announced the evening was officially over.

Chairman Petrik Tadao had decided to voluntarily confine himself to a secured room in the Purifico with Praetor Isaaru and other acolytes taking turns watching over him. He thought it was beneficial for everyone to keep Trema at bay to the best of his abilities until Baralai could figure out a way to exorcise the unsent from his body.

Gippal, Paine, Nooj, and Yuna had left only after making triple sure that Baralai and Isaaru would be able to handle Trema if he had tried anything, promising to be back in the morning to take care of the matter. The nuns and service crews spent the rest of their evenings cleaning up, but gone was the usual chatter and gossip; it seemed that out of respect for their Chairman and Praetors they didn't discuss what had happened.

Baralai and Rikku stood in the center of the ballroom, still in their evening attire sharing a slow dance. His left arm snaked around her waist while his right hand held hers gently, and his lips were close to Rikku's forehead occasionally kissing her softly as they swayed. They remained silent; both of their eyes were closed, seemingly trying to disappear.

Rikku let out a sigh.

"You all right?" He asked, laying another tender kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah…" she sighed again, but Baralai didn't buy it.

"That doesn't sound convincing."

Another kiss was placed.

"Well…for starters it'd be great if we had some music to actually dance to." Rikku replied, trying to lighten the mood.

They continued to sway, and Baralai let out a small chuckle.

"It's funny…" He said, pulling her closer into him. "Such an elaborate ball planned for us and we don't even get any music." Baralai looked down at her and she smiled, stealing a kiss from his lips.

"What a night this turned out to be, huh?" Rikku laughed uneasily as they parted. "Keke's gone…not even who she said she was, and her and Petrik never got to share their love…all because of that stinkin' Trema. It's not fair! And now he wants to die…it's so sad."

"I'm not going to kill him, Rikku." Baralai declared. "I can't. There has to be a way to save him."

"But he's unhappy…he's wasted his entire life on lost love, gained it back, only to lose it again. What will you do?"

"I don't know…but what if Yuna didn't stand up for _me_ when _I_ was possessed? If you girls didn't try to find another way to save me…" He drew her in closer, refusing to say another word and he tensed up.

Rikku held him tighter as well; she understood. "It's okay Lai. We'll figure something out." She felt his grip on her loosen in relief and he pulled back to look at her once more.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?"

"No, but I like where you're going with that."

They finally stopped dancing and Baralai took her hand, kissing it softly. "Would you stay with me here? It's too late to go back to my house in Kilika now."

"Do ya even have to ask?" She leaned in and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't plan on ever leaving your side."

More relief washed over his face and it reflected in his deep, brown eyes. "Thank you…oh!" He let out an uncharacteristic burst of surprise as he seemed to remember something, and he dipped into the pocket of his robe. Taking out a tiny black box he opened it in front of her, revealing a beautiful white gold band with channel set diamonds all around and a one karat solitaire diamond perched on a square shaped setting. "I got this for you."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she reached into the tiny casket and pulled out the ring. "Oh! It's absi-posi the prettiest thing I've ever seen!!"

Baralai took the ring from her and placed it on her finger, but not before crumbling the noodle she still had sticking to it. The pieces fell to the floor and she gasped, watching them land by their shoes.

"But Lai I loved that ring!!"

"Now you have something else to love…something that won't dry up over time..." he sighed "…much like my love for you, Rikku. That will never fade away. Once this is all over, the first thing we do after we get married is take a month's vacation away from it all. What do you say?"

"That would be great!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Baralai's neck as she brought him into her for a kiss. "I can't wait!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a sort of flashback chapter- hopefully filling in the blanks of the flashbacks that had been showing up throughout the fic. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone…thank you all so much for reading!! **

**Chapter 21:**

"Lord Isaaru, are you all right? Do you need me to take watch for a few hours?" Tarun asked the praetor as he stood guard in front of the room that contained a Trema-possessed Chairman Tadao.

"I am fine, Tarun…thank you." The chestnut-haired man responded hesitantly, gripping his staff tighter while trying to stifle a yawn. "He hasn't done anything so far." Isaaru stared through the window on the ancient door, watching the chairman as he sat on the futon in his cell. The old man held his head in his hands, not noticing Isaaru's presence just outside.

"He looks weary." Tarun noted with a hand to the door. "He seems to be containing Trema with his strength."

"You're right. He's fighting with everything he has. Where is Baralai? Are he and Rikku safe?"

"They just retired to the private quarters." Tarun replied, absently fixing the sleeve of his robe.

"It has been a hard night for everyone." Isaaru sighed, rubbing his temples with suddenly trembling fingers; sweat dripped down his brow and his face turned pale.

"You're still weak from Trema's possession. You should rest; I will take over."

"I assure you I am fine, Tarun." But it was obvious he wasn't, and he almost fell over after that statement, but fortunately Tarun caught him before he hit the floor.

"Please sir, sit here." Tarun led Isaaru to a chair and sat him down; the praetor looked at the younger man and smiled.

"I think for the first time I can say I truly understand how Baralai feels." He said sadly, taking a handkerchief to his forehead. "I am having trouble dealing with this feeling and it has only been ten hours. Baralai has carried this after-feeling for almost two years. He doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you, Isaaru. Go to your chambers and rest. I will stand watch here with one of the guards." Tarun lifted Isaaru out of his chair and called for an acolyte standing guard in the hallway over to the two of them. "Take the praetor to his chambers and see to it that he is secured there."

The guard nodded, grabbing Isaaru's right arm gently to support him.

"Thank you, Tarun" The praetor smiled meekly, still using his staff as a crutch to keep from falling. "I will be back in the morning to replace you if another guard hasn't yet. Be well."

"You too, sir" Tarun bowed humbly, happy to be able to help. "Goodnight"

~X~

Tadao heaved a frustrated sigh as he sat on the futon in his cell. The moment of Caleha dying repeated in his head, reminding him of the heartache he felt at that time constantly. Tears of regret slid between the wrinkles of his aged cheeks, dripping down his bearded chin. When he wasn't remembering his final moment with Caleha, he recalled their ill-fated love story that flashed before him like old home movies:

_**Flashback 1: Fifty years ago**_

_A much younger Tadao walked with the other acolytes of Yevon throughout the streets of Home, handing out pamphlets as part of an attempt to get al-bheds to seek out Yevon's teachings. The sun was hot and the people were not willing._

"_Go back to your temple!" men shouted in al-bhed to the group, throwing the brochures back at them angrily. "We use machina for good and will not stop for some silly religion!" Brochures weren't the only things being pelted at the men; the city folk began throwing vegetables and rocks at them as well, and Tadao was cracked right in the center of his head with one. He fell to the ground and his world went black._

_He woke up several hours later in an unfamiliar place. Tadao rose from the bed quickly only to fall back down; his head throbbing with pain. He then felt a soothing, cold cloth cover his forehead and he closed his eyes, thankful for the relief. Once the pain dissipated, his eyes opened slowly to reveal the most intriguing emerald spirals he'd ever seen. _

"_Where am I?" Tadao asked hesitantly, immediately thinking she wouldn't understand him. _

"_You're at the inn." A delicate voice replied in clear English, removing the cloth and re immersing it in a bucket by the bed. "You took quite a hit at the square and have been out for some time now. How are you feeling?"_

_The young chairman was too entranced by the woman's beauty to answer her. The way her hair settled softly, framing her face and the braid that cascaded over her left shoulder reminded him of an ethereal statue from his temple aside from the eyes so foreign to his own. He smiled._

"_Am I to thank you for helping me?" He asked, unable to stop gazing at her. _

"_You're lucky," she replied, dabbing his head with the newly wet cloth. "Your group seemed to leave you behind to your own devices in the barrage of fruit and stones." _

"_At any rate I thank you…I'm sorry; I don't know your name…"_

"_Caleha." She said simply, smiling back at the young man as she tended his head wound._

"_I'm Petrik. It is nice to meet you."_

_**Flashback 2: Some time later…**_

_Months afterward, Caleha and Petrik had begun seeing one another in secret; meeting in the Macalania woods for time alone. Together they shared their hopes and dreams, and hoped to find a way to be together and accepted among their respective groups. The stars could be seen through the trees and the moon reflected in the lake and sparkled in the trail of tears that streamed down Caleha's face as they sat in the grass._

"_I promise you, we will be together, Caleha." Petrik thumbed away her tears, and kissed her cheek. "I will fight for us…the maesters will understand, I'm sure of it so please don't cry."_

"_How did you ever become involved in the temple's teachings? You don't seem like the sort that believes in Yevon…" _

"_I believe in Yevon, but I don't believe in discriminating against people for their beliefs just because they are not the same as mine." _

"_When will you talk to them and tell them about us?" She nuzzled into his neck and he cradled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively._

"_Tomorrow. I will have a meeting with Trema and the Maesters. You'll see. By tomorrow everything will be as it should be, and if not remember that I'll love you no matter the outcome."_

"_I love you too, Petrik." Caleha declared, and the two shared a kiss under the stars._

_**Flashback 3: The next day, Bevelle Temple**_

_Petrik stood at a podium before the three maesters, telling them of his love for the al-bhed woman and asking for acceptance and acknowledgement, but they were not supportive._

"_We will not allow this!" The Maesters announced, banging a gavel onto the table before him. "She is al-bhed, and a user of machina which is forbidden in Yevon's eyes. A relationship with her is not allowed while pursuing a career in the temple, are we clear?"_

_His stance did not waver as he was being denied, and his eye contact did not falter. "I will find a way to be with her, and no one can stop us! Mark my words!" Petrik declared, balling his fists to his sides as he stormed out of the room. _

_In the days that followed, Petrik had tried to contact Caleha but was thwarted at every turn. Worried for her well being and upset over his loss, the young man stood at the window of his chambers and stared into the night sky, unsure of what to do. Then there was a knock upon his door. He was surprised to find a courier standing in the entryway with a letter in his hand._

"_This is for you, sir." The adolescent said, handing him the envelope. Bowing, he disappeared as quickly as he arrived, leaving Petrik alone once more._

"_What's this?" He thought to himself as he opened the envelope. It was from Caleha:_

_Petrik,_

_I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you any longer as long as the temple refuses to acknowledge us and our relationship. I have agreed to marry a childhood friend…another al-bhed, which will benefit my family. I hope you can understand and learn to forget me. Remember what we shared…I know I will._

_Caleha._

_Hurt by her words, Petrik went to the only place he knew he could think clearly, and that was the roof of the temple. He stood at the edge with the letter crumpled in his hand and his eyes clenched as he tried to stifle threatening tears._

"_Al-Bheds cannot be trusted." A voice from behind him stated, and Petrik turned around to see Trema standing there with concern on his face. "I am sorry this happened, but it is for the best."_

"_I see that now..." Petrik said, his face hardening "…and I will not make that mistake ever again__."_

_**End Flashbacks**_

As Tadao sat in his cell, he knew that that was the moment his heart had gone cold, and that Trema was the one to blame for it. All those years he thought Caleha had really run off with another man when in reality Trema was the one responsible for handing her a sphere similar to the one he was supposed to give to Rikku.

It all made sense to him, and his anger grew, causing the man from within him to stir.

"_That's it, Petrik…get angrier…use that rage and despair...then I can take over completely!!"_


	22. Chapter 22 Redone

**A/N: This chapter has been revised because I didn't like how it turned out the first time. **

**Chapter 22:**

The next morning the gang met up with Rikku, Baralai, and Isaaru in the Purifico prison where Tadao was being held, only the scene was worse than they feared. Tarun and another guard were barricading the main doors as they shook from within, and another guard was sprawled out unconscious on the marble floor.

"Tarun!" Baralai called, hurrying to his assistant's side to help with the steel plank. "Are you all right?"

"Yes sir…" The man replied; his back against the door as he struggled with all of his might. "He's been like this for about an hour now…if you hadn't come…"

"Don't worry, and I'm sorry we're late." Baralai looked to his friends; Isaaru stood by his side helping to regain control. "Guys…I think this is it. Trema has obviously taken over; we have to move fast if we're…I mean... _I'm_ going to save him."

"We're helping you, Lai-ster" Gippal declared. "No way I'm gonna let you do this on your own."

"But the chairman _wants_ me to, Gippal. This is between him and me."

"I'm sorry, but that's where you're wrong." Paine chimed in, her hands defiantly on her hips as her ruby red eyes bore into her friend. "You can't beat Trema and save Tadao by yourself. Rikku, Yuna, and I had a hell of a time trying to beat him with just the three of us. You'll never survive, so you better just shut up and accept our help."

Nooj stood by Paine's side, shaking his head at the Praetor. "You know you're not going to win this argument so let's say we try to come up with a plan, all right?"

As Baralai stood between Tarun and Isaaru holding up the door he took a good look around at the people standing before him, grateful to have such loyal friends. His eyes went from Nooj, to Paine, over to Gippal and Yuna before settling on Rikku and he smiled, making the young woman blush.

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head in agreement. "All right. Thank you all for your support. Now what can we do? This door isn't going to hold him for much longer…"

"Well I'd say let's do what we did for Shuyin and Baralai, but I'm afraid there isn't anyone that could persuade Trema to come out voluntarily." Yuna said sadly. "If we got Trema to come out of the Chairman's body Isaaru and I could try to send him once and for all, but how?"

"We have no choice…we're going to have to inflict pain on the physical body." Nooj answered curtly. "Just as in the original plan to shoot Baralai to release Shuyin years ago, we'll have to do the same to the Chairman…I cannot see any other way. Gippal, you're going to do the shooting"

"Ay Ay, Captain!" The Al-Bhed saluted, readying his plasma shooter. "Piece of cake!"

"But he could die!" Yuna exclaimed, not wanting to attempt to repeat mistakes from the past. "There has to be another way!"

"Yuna, it's a risk we'll have to take, and besides- one, Gippal won't fatally shoot him and two- once he _is_ shot and Trema comes out of him Rikku and Paine will administer white healing spells on Tadao while you and Isaaru attempt to send Trema." Baralai sounded confident in his plan, easing the former summoner's fears. "I don't want him hurt either, Yuna- but we have to act fast. Are we ready?"

Everyone looked to one another, nodding their heads in hesitant agreement. "Ok, now when I count to three we release this door, got it?" Baralai flashed to Isaaru, Tarun and the guard. "One…Two…Three!" The four ran from the doors as they burst open off of their hinges, revealing an angry possessed Tadao; white light and pyre-flies emanated from the man's body and Trema's form weaved in and out of him.

"Once I defeat all of you I will take back control of New Yevon and restore it to its original glory- before the days when the likes of you decided to make a mockery of it!" Trema shouted among the group.

"We never changed anything, Trema!" Baralai screamed back, his swallow gripped tightly in his hand as he assumed his fighting stance. "You are just too blinded by power to see that! New Yevon is better than it was before, and it doesn't need someone like you to control it! Leave us alone! And release yourself from the Chairman!"

"Yeah, you big bully!" Rikku shouted from behind him with her knives clutched tightly in her hands. "Haven't you done enough to Petrik and Caleha? I won't let you get away with it as long as I'm breathing!" She winked at Baralai confidently, but her worry still revealed itself among her swirled pupils. "I hope this works, Lai…" Rikku whispered to him. "We gotta save him!"

"I know…" was his reply, and Baralai gripped his weapon tighter as Trema fast approached him, sparks flashed as his staff clashed against Baralai's swallow. Much to the praetor's surprise, instead of continuing to fight him Trema zipped off into the air, vanishing from the corridor.

"Where's he going?" Paine called out to everyone. "We have to stop him!"

"I know where he's headed, follow me!" Baralai announced and everyone headed out of the corridor and back up to the main floor of the Purifico. "He's going to the memorial shrine- it's where the chairman was going before this happened."

"But why?" Rikku asked as she ran beside him.

"Because that's where the Pyre-flies are strongest, and he has an advantage." Was the reply.

"That means he can set the atmosphere to rival that of the Den of Woe." Nooj said in an alarmed tone. "We must be careful while there. Those pyre-flies will try to overwhelm us."

"I think that's what Trema is hoping for." Baralai reluctantly admitted.

Sure enough as the eight made their way to the memorial shrine, Trema was there, and indeed the pyre-flies were numerous and brighter than before. With their weapons in hand, everyone took a fighting stance, not sure what the possessed soul was going to do next.

"You're still not going to win, Trema!" Baralai shouted to the unsent, angering him further. "It doesn't matter how much power you try to gather. We _will_ defeat you right here, right now!" He turned to his left where Gippal was standing and spoke in a low tone. "Gippal you find a suitable spot to shoot him and give me the signal when you're ready."

"Righty-o!" Was the al-bhed's reply and he darted off a little too excited for his older friend's tastes.  
The two sparred while Gippal scaled the shrine, trying to find an angle suitable for taking a non-fatal shot. Finally he found purchase in a corner and set the scope on his plasma shooter to hit Trema at his right shoulder blade. Locking eyes with Baralai, Gippal signaled he was ready and Baralai shouted:

"_Now!!"_

"_Wait!"_Another voice rang out, and Baralai turned around to see Rikku hunched over in pain as pyre-flies surrounded and penetrated her small form. He ran to her side immediately, ignoring his initial target and Trema came up behind him to take advantage of the situation, threatening to strike him with his staff.

"Baralai!" Isaaru shouted, jumping in front of his friend's back, casting a shield spell to repel the attack just in time. "I'll hold him off- you make sure she's all right"

Baralai nodded, dropping his swallow onto the ground so he could grab Rikku who was still crouched over. "Rikku! What's wrong?"

"The pyre-flies!" Yuna pointed to the flutters in the air. "They're taking over her thoughts!"

"ARGH!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!" Rikku screamed; her hands to her head and her eyes pinched shut as she collapsed to her knees. Baralai caught her before she made contact with the floor, supporting her in his lap.

"Fight them, Rikku! You can't let them take over your mind! Think of something…anything to keep the pyre-flies from controlling you!" He held her as she writhed in his arms, unable to take the pain from the fluttering souls.

"She's being filled with the despair of the pyre-flies in this room!" Trema laughed evilly as he sparred with Isaaru. "Soon she'll be so overcome with despair she'll destroy everyone in this room as well!"

"No!" Baralai said in disbelief, looking to his fiancée with worry in his eyes. "Don't do it Rikku…please fight them off!"

Suddenly a devilish smirk took over the young woman's face and her eyes popped open revealing bright red spirals instead of her own, startling the man holding her. She flew out of his arms and held up her knives as if she were going to fight, knocking Baralai onto his back as the others watched on in horror.

"You're destroying New Yevon!" The evil Rikku shouted; her body bobbing side to side as she prepared herself for attack. "We've worked too long and hard to have the likes of you mess it all up!"

"That must be a Yevon acolyte from the past" Nooj noted from the sidelines along with Paine. "Its remaining pyre-flies are the disappointment it is feeling from Yevon's demise."

"How do we get it out of her?" Yuna asked horrified; her hands gripping her staff as she tried to think of a way to save her cousin all while shooing away the excess pyre-flies still looming about the room. "Cousin! You don't want to do this!" She shouted in vain; the other woman didn't even try to look at the former summoner.

Baralai re-grabbed his swallow from the ground and positioned it in front of himself, still unable to believe Rikku was possessed. His heart sank as he tried and failed to reach her but wouldn't give up. "Rikku I know you're in there! Come out to me, listen to my voice! You don't want to do this!" Baralai's voice was cracking but he refused to falter.

"Trema and I will destroy every one of you…starting with _you!_" she pointed at Baralai and jumped at him with her knives but he blocked them off with his staff. Every time Rikku struck Baralai jumped backward and the two eventually disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, Isaaru clashed with Trema to keep him away from the two of them as the others tried to keep the remnant souls from penetrating their bodies. It seemed for a moment Trema had forgotten that Gippal was still crouched in the corner and the blonde took advantage of that point, aiming his plasma shooter at Trema's right shoulder.

"Take this, you bastard!" The man said to himself, relocking on his target and pulling the trigger.

A shot rang out in the corridor and time seemed to stand still as Trema let out a shrill scream, rising out of Tadao's body in a puff of pyre-flies. Noting what Gippal had done, Paine instantly sphere changed into her white mage costume in accordance with their original plan, and Tarun hurried to Tadao's side just in time to catch him before his body hit the floor. She cast a healing spell onto Tadao while Yuna and Isaaru quickly went about their sending ritual, locking Trema in another flash of white and blue-hued beams.

"_Nooooooooo!"_ cried Trema as he began to fade away into nothing as Yuna and Isaaru danced and twirled their staffs in hypnotic, synchronized swirls. Trema continued to scream until the last of him disappeared and the bright light flashed one last time, engulfing everyone in darkness…

When the room re-illuminated Paine was kneeling beside Tarun and Tadao, Yuna and Isaaru leaned on one another, tired from the sending and Gippal ran over to Nooj's side.

"Everyone all right?" He asked, scaling the room with the Meyvn.

"It seems so, but wait…" Nooj looked about the room one last time noting something amiss. "Where are Rikku and Baralai?"

They heard a scream come from around the corridor and rushed to the source when they noticed Baralai crouched onto the ground with Rikku in his arms and blood everywhere.

"What just fucking happened here?" Paine screamed, rushing along with Yuna to their side. Rikku had a gash in her right side; her blood stained knives lying next to her on the floor. Baralai took off his headband and pressed it to the wound to keep anymore blood from pouring out; his hair fell about his face, dampening from the sweat that gathered on his brow.

"Lai…"

"We were fighting…I thought she was going to stab me, but she…stabbed herself instead!" His hands began to glow a vibrant blue as he cast a healing spell over the bandana. "Help me, girls! If you have anything left, use it on her…_please"_

The two did as they were told, and flashes of purple and red illuminated along with Baralai's blue as the spell infiltrated Rikku's wound, slowly healing the woman.

"But why did she stab herself?" Yuna asked; her hands trembling over Paine and Baralai's.

"For a moment while we were sparring, her eyes flashed back to normal. I begged her to come back to me and just as they were about to, they flashed back to red and she stabbed herself with both knives…to get the pyre-flies to leave her body." He turned his attention to Rikku, who was still unconscious from the blow and cradled the back of her head with his free hand; his robes soaking in her excess blood. Tapping her cheek gently with his hand, he whispered softly to her: "Wake up, Rikku…please open your eyes."

Everyone seemed to have held their breath collectively because as soon as her eyes opened everyone exhaled almost simultaneously and Baralai brought her into his chest, relieved she was all right. Rikku looked around the corridor, confused at everyone staring at her.

"What's goin on, guys?" She asked weakly and noticed the blood, instantly freaking out. "LAI! Is that your…your blood? What happened?! Are you all right?" She wrapped her arms around him, clutching him like a security blanket as he smiled in relief, stroking her back tenderly.

"It's fine…I'm all right as are you thanks to these girls."

"Is Trema…is he gone?"

"Yes." Baralai looked at the girls quizzically. "Where's the chairman?"

"They took him to the mages." Paine reported, rising to her feet. "After I healed him they wanted to get him into recovery as soon as possible. We should go see how he is as well and also to get Rikku checked out just in case our spells didn't fully work."

"What is she talking about, Lai?" Rikku asked as he lifted her up into his arms. "What happened to me?"

"I'll tell you on the way." He replied, and they all headed to see the mages where Tadao was taken.

~X~

The battle was swift, but the damage was done. Everyone now stood outside of the healing room as a mage came out, motioning for Baralai to come closer.

"How is he?" The Praetor asked hopefully. "Will he be all right?"

The mage bowed his head sadly. "I'm afraid that while the gun shot was in fact a minor one, the damage done to his body while being possessed is irreversible. He does not have much time, and wishes to see you and Lady Rikku. I am sorry I haven't better news."

The group let out sighs and gasps of disappointment as they stared through the window at the suddenly older looking man in the bed before them. Baralai walked into Rikku's room and she lit up when she saw him, sitting impatiently in her recovery bed. He sat down beside her, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Do I really have to stay here for much longer?" She whined, pouting and rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, really. Besides…I deserve it for trying to hurt you."

"You didn't even get near me, so please stop worrying about that already." He assured, or rather- tried to, picking up her hand in his and rubbing it against his cheek. "Besides, the chairman wants to see us, so we should go."

Rikku agreed and the two hesitantly made their way into the room and stood at Tadao's bed side; the old man wearily raised his eyes up and gave a smile.

"You tried to save me, even though I told you to kill me." He breathed out in a disapproving tone. "It looks like your plan failed."

"I'm sorry, Chairman." Baralai replied, taking Tadao's hand. "I didn't want you to die for the wrong reasons. I was selfish."

"No matter. I thank you for even trying…it means a lot to me that we were able to mend our friendship." Tadao looked at Rikku, who had tears in her eyes. "You, young lady I must also thank…for bringing my Caleha back to me, even if you didn't know who she was…" He took in a gasp of air and shook a bit, closing his eyes before opening them again. "I am sorry we were apart, but I'm also…happy…to know she never stopped loving me…" Tadao's breathing became more labored, and he struggled to get out his next sentence. "Do as…Caleha…said…love one another as she and I never had the chance to…and ensure that…anyone could love…who they choose…without…judgment…"

"We will, Chairman, thank you." Baralai bowed formally one last time for his superior, and Rikku just lowered her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

In that moment, Chairman Petrik Tadao drew his final breath, and Baralai slowly closed the man's eyelids with the pads of his fingers. Hugging Rikku into his chest as she cried, Baralai smoothed out her hair gently. "He's going to get to be with Caleha now, and no one will ever tear them apart…" He forced the blonde to look at him and he smiled "…much like no one will ever tear _us_ apart from now on..." Baralai kissed her softly on the lips. "…because I love you."

"I love you, too, Lai." She replied, and as they exited the room to be surrounded by their friends, Baralai stopped her.

"How did you manage to come back for that second before "you" stabbed yourself?" He asked, still holding onto her hands.

"You told me to think of anything to keep the pyre-flies from getting to me…" Rikku began, releasing her hands from Baralai's to wrap them around his waist.

"…well I thought of you, and how much you mean to me. That helped me come back…I listened to my heart and heard you calling for me."

Baralai instantly kissed her again, and they remained in one another's arms until Gippal banged impatiently on the window in front of them shouting something along the lines of knock it off or get a room, making them laugh. Eventually they came out and everyone left the Purifico together.

~X~

In the days following the recent events, a formal, dual sending was performed again by Yuna and Isaaru. Bevellians as well as Al-Bheds alike for the first time had filled the temple and spilled out into the streets as the two danced in perfect unison- their staffs seeming to have minds of their own while they swung about in the air among the bodies of Petrik and Caleha as they lay in state.

Not a sound was heard throughout, and the air was thick with melancholy, all except for the seven that stood before the bodies with their heads held high as they watched the two spirits rise up above them. Petrik reached for Caleha's hand and together they dissipated into the air, but not before waving at Baralai and Rikku.

With one final twirl, the sending was complete and the sun set.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

_**Five years later... **_

"This is my favorite day of the year!" Rikku squealed as she checked off items from a list on the clipboard in her hands. "Flowers...check! Streamers...check two! disposable spheres...check three!"

"Lovely wife...check four!" A voice from behind her said softly as Baralai gave her a quick peck on her cheek, making her blush. Rikku tapped him on the head playfully with her clipboard, sticking her tongue out at him.

"C'mon, Lai! we need to make sure we've got everything we need here, so focus!" All of her attempts to be serious were lost when Baralai put down the bags he held, wrapped his arms around his wife, and firmly planted a kiss on her lips that made her knees almost give out. Rikku enjoyed the moment for a second before realizing he was distracting her and wriggled out of his arms. "Ah ah ah!" Her finger pointed in his face. "You're not gonna get me with that maneuver this time!"

"Oh please..." Baralai retorted with a grin. "I get you with that maneuver _every time_! AND you like it!"

"Okay okay...so I _love_ it" Rikku rolled her eyes, "but we really gotta get going! Everyone's expecting us! Did you get everything done on your end?"

"Of course I did, as I always do every year, my love." He reclaimed the bags at his feet and threw them into the hover along with the other supplies Rikku had just checked off. " I just have to get one more thing and we can leave" Baralai announced, heading back into their home. Shortly after, the young man emerged ushering a little boy with blonde hair and tanned skin in front of him. "We can't leave the most important thing in the world behind, can we?"

"Of course not!" Rikku smiled, bending down with her arms open. "C'mere, Desaru! come to momma!"

The four year olds brown and green eyes lit up when he saw his mother and ran over to her as fast as he could, crashing into her arms. Rikku rose from the ground with her son to her hip.

"Are you ready to go to the festival now?" She asked him, turning around to place Desaru in his hover seat. He nodded, allowing her to click him in securely. "Well then let's get shaky shaking! Tell papa to get his butt in the hover already!"

"Get your butt in tha hover oreddy!" He called out to Baralai from his seat, and with a laugh the man did as he was told, closing the door behind him. The three of them then sped off to the ferries anchored at the Kilika dock that travelled to Bevelle.

~X~

Shortly after things calmed down with Trema's uprising and the sendings for Petrik and Caleha, Baralai stepped down from his post as Praetor, giving the title solely to his good friend (and fellow Praetor) Isaaru. Now that he was pursuing his relationship with Rikku, Baralai wanted more time to spend with her, opting to go to Home and help with its rebuilding. Isaaru was reluctant to see his confidant go, but knew he would not be able to convince the man to stay otherwise. He could see just how happy Baralai was to have Rikku by his side and that nothing but wonderful things were going to happen for them from that moment on.

They ended up waiting a year before getting married on the Calm Lands in front of their friends and all races of Spira, and decided to have homes in both Kilika _and_ Home to make doing the rebuilding easier for them. In no time, people of all races were converging on Home lending their skills and time to help the once frowned upon race get their Homes and lives back together just as Baralai had hoped only years previous.

The day that Caleha and Petrik had passed away was made into a holiday which they named "Love for All" day in Bevelle to commemorate the relationship the Al-Bhed and Bevelian had, and to recognize all other mixed race and gendered couples as well. Many married on that day, and a festival was had complete with a parade that showcased couples that were together and married.

Baralai and Rikku were among the riders since the beginning; even after their son Desaru Petrik was born, he was taken along and they never missed a beat or a chance to celebrate their love story with everyone as Petrik and Caleha wanted.

This year was no exception. The parade went underway as the three of them loaded into their float. Baralai held Desaru in his lap and Rikku threw flowers at the crowds of people gathered to celebrate with them. Desaru waved and giggled trying to throw streamers as well.

Baralai gazed at his wife of five years and mother of his child, smiling softly at how little the woman had changed despite the years that passed. Eventually Rikku felt the weight of his stare and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Why don'tcha take a picture, it'll last longer!" She teased, but found herself being pulled into Baralai's chest with his free arm. "You all right?" Rikku asked, noticing his expression had not changed.

"Is today really your absolute favorite day?"

"Well...it's _one _of my favorites." She threw more flowers out into the crowd. "There are so many days that are my favorite, and you're the reason behind most of them, especially our wedding day and when Desaru was born. How about you?"

Baralai contemplated for a moment, staring off into the sunny sky before answering. "I'd have to say the day I came to help you rebuild Home with Nooj is my favorite, because that's really when our story began..." He paused and sighed, kissing the top of Desaru's head tenderly. "...I didn't think I could have been any happier than I was forging ahead with a new Spira, but then you came along and proved me wrong. I love you, Rikku. Thanks for making me so happy."

The Al-Bhed's eyes had begun to tear up and a huge smile spread out across Rikku's face as she pulled his face to hers for a kiss. Separating, the woman snuggled into Baralai's chest and threw the last of her flowers into the sea of people. "Do you think Petrik and Caleha are proud of us?"

In that instant Desaru surprised the two by throwing streamers over their heads and giggled. Baralai turned to Rikku and smiled, tousling the young boy's hair.

"I'd say they are, definitely."

**~X~**

**A/N: OMG. I can't believe this is finally over. It was so hard to figure out what to do with the ending as I am not very good at them, and I dragged my feet like a mofo because I didn't want the story to end yet. Then I got to read an angsty B/R fic that mandyiam wrote and this popped into my head. I can't help it- every time I read something heartbreaking involving our favorite praetor I need to read or write something sappy so here we are. In that case proper thanks are in order to Mandy for the inspiration. I hope it did not disappoint. **


End file.
